Blue Blood
by badkarma00
Summary: Shade 'verse. Third in the Shade series. This story is done! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and Shade will return, soon!
1. Chapter 1

Blue Blood – Chapter One

_I own no rights to Firefly, and write only for my own pleasure._

_---------------------_

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, and no more whining!"

Jayne sighed as he gave in, and started dressing. River was behind a dressing screen, but he knew she'd know if he didn't start getting ready.

"I don't see why I have to go!" Jayne sulked, and River's head popped out from behind the screen

"Because you love me," she smiled sweetly.

"That ain't fair," Jayne groaned, attaching the suspenders to his suit pants. "You always use that to make me do things I don't want to do!"

"Poor baby," she teased, ducking back behind the screen. "You know how important this is to Mal. It isn't often, these days, that he asks much of us. One simple dinner, with good manners and nice clothes, will not kill you, Sean."

"Besides," she continued, walking out from the screen, "it's a chance for us to dance, and I thought I'd wear this." Jayne looked up at her, and his mouth dropped open.

River was wearing the same green dress she'd worn the first night they'd gone out. She hadn't worn it since. He was pleased to note that the dress still fit just right in all the right places.

"I was worried it wouldn't still fit," she was saying as his brain started working again, eyeing herself critically in the full length mirror.

Since they had yet to find another house, everyone was still living aboard ship. Ships, rather. Jayne and River now shared a cabin on the _Companion_, the newest ship in the Reynolds line.

"Wouldn't fit?" Jayne asked. "Why wouldn't it fit?" River shot him an appreciative glance.

"You always know just what to say," she told him, walking over to where he stood and planting a kiss on his still open mouth. She drew back, finally, frowning.

"I've gained weight," she pouted, and he laughed.

"So?"

"No woman likes to gain weight, Jayne," she told him, eyes rolling. He grabbed her and drew her into his arms.

"I don't care 'bout your weight," he growled softly in her ear, and she shivered. "You're the most beautiful woman in the 'verse." She giggled.

"Sweet talker."

"Is it working?" he asked hopefully.

"You're going," River told him, smile gone in an instant.

"Fine," he grumped, and finished dressing.

---------------------

"Nice of you to come, Captain," George Harwell said as Mal and Inara walked into the banquet room.

"Appreciate the invite, sir," Mal smiled, taking the offered hand.

"And how are you, Miss Serra," Harwell asked.

"I'm fine, thank you, Mister Harwell," Inara smiled beautifully.

"I've told you, all of you, it's just George," Harwell chided gently. "Feel free to meander. The food's over there," he pointed to a long row of tables, "and seating is first come first served. There's no formality here, tonight. Just the company family. And that includes all of you," he smiled.

"That's kind of you, sir," Mal said. "We like that."

"As do I, Captain," Harwell smiled again. "As do I."

------------------------

"Kaylee, we're going to be late."

"I'm coming!" Kaylee called, and Simon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She'd been saying that for twenty minutes. Then, suddenly, there she was.

"I. . .um. . .wow," Simon finally managed. Kaylee was wearing a thin strapped gown of blue silk which accentuated every curve she had. Her hair was bundled atop her head, with a few wisps hanging here and there simply adding to the effect.

"Like it?" Kaylee asked.

"Oh, do I like it," Simon breathed.

"Simon, I thought you said we was gonna be late!" Kaylee said, when Simon didn't make any move toward the door.

"Late?" he asked, as if in a daze. "Late for what?"

"Simon!"

--------------------

"I don't see why I have to go!" Butler 'Goldie' Tarrant groused as he and Zoe walked across the yard toward the banquet.

"Because you work for me, and I work for Mal, and he said we were going," Zoe told him, smiling faintly. She reached up to straighten his collar, her hand touching the skin of his neck as she did so.

Goldie froze at the contact. It felt as if an electrical arc had passed between them. He looked over to Zoe, and found she was looking back at him, the look mirrored on her own face.

"Zoe, I. . ."

"Not now," Zoe ordered. "Let's get to the dinner." Instantly the stoic Captain Washburn was back, and Goldie sighed.

"Aye, aye, Captain," he muttered, and missed Zoe's faint smile.

----------------

"You look fine," River told Jayne as he stopped to check his suit in the reflection of a large window near the office door.

"I do?" he asked with a grin, and River couldn't help her giggle.

"Too much ego, methinks," she elbowed him gently, and he smiled.

"Woman like you can give a man an ego, baby girl," he told her, and she blushed furiously. Even after a year together, the words never failed to please her.

"You know," Jayne continued, looking down at the most important person in his life, "we could just skip dinner, and go straight to dessert." River's face contorted into a frown at once.

"You're going."

"Fine."

--------------------

The dinner, really a Thanksgiving party/dinner/dance for the employees and 'friends' of Guilford's Inc., was actually a good shindig, Jayne decided. He and River had danced, the food was good, and the company was first rate. He had watched as Goldie had finally convinced Zoe to join him on the dance floor, and chuckled a little at the older man's stiffness.

Zoe had found it amusing as well.

"I won't break, you know," she smiled slightly as Goldie delicately touched her.

"Never thought it," he nodded. "Just being. . .careful, that's all."

"Careful?" Zoe snorted. "Feels more like you're trying to keep your distance."

"That too," he nodded. "Just wanted to behave proper, that's all," he added when she frowned.

"Proper, huh," she mused. Moving closer, she rested her head on his shoulder, hugging him tightly to her.

"How's that for proper?" she asked in his ear. He was glad she couldn't see his face.

"Um, fine," he stammered. "Good and proper, sure enough," he added with a chuckle, and felt her shudder with a barely contained laugh.

"Now, let's dance. Like you mean it."

And he did.

-----------------------

At the 'party', Mal was finally able to meet Mister Guilford himself. Though still recovering from a horrible beating he'd suffered at the hands of Zhang's henchmen, the old man was getting around fairly well.

"I'm told we owe you a great debt, Captain Reynolds," Guilford said, shaking Mal's hand firmly.

"There's no debt, sir," Mal assured him. "We just took the job as was offered us."

"Which no one else was willing or able to do," Guilford nodded. "And in doing so, saved a company I worked all my life building. A company that will one day belong to my daughter and son-in-law," he added. "That puts me in your debt, Captain."

"I'm just glad it worked out so well, sir," Mal replied truthfully. "For us, too. We have a chance to make a home here, working for your company. That was worth fightin' for, to us."

"Yes, there's little in the 'verse can compare to home and family, Captain," Guilford nodded in agreement. "George tells me that he considers you part of the Guilford family, and I feel the same way. Whatever we can do for you, please don't hesitate to tell us."

"I'm obliged for that, sir, and I will. Right now though, we're doin' good. We gotta find us a new house, mind, but we're looking. Thinking on maybe getting a piece o' land and building our own, truth be told. Just trying to find a place nearby, and with enough room for a shop, and a landing pad for the ships."

"Have you considered doing so right here?" Guilford asked, and Mal gaped in spite of himself.

"By right here you mean. . .?"

"Right here, on the grounds," Guilford replied. "I own a rather large chunk of real estate around here, Captain. Land was cheap when I started in business, and I didn't want my options limited, so I bought all I could get. Nearly ten thousand acres, all told."

"That's a large chunk, sure enough," Mal chuckled.

"Well, it's settled then. I'll tell George, and you and he can select a place that suits your needs. We'll have it deeded over to you. Say, one hundred acres?" Mal's surprise must have been evident on his face, because Guilford chuckled.

"Come, Captain, is that enough? It's the least I can do for you, seeing as you not only saved my business, my daughter's inheritance, but also collected a touch of payback for me on the men who nearly put me out of commission. Permanently."

"Sir, I don't. . .I don't know what to say," Mal finally stammered.

"Say it's a fine idea, sir, and I'll take you up on that," Guilford laughed.

"It's a fine idea, sir, and, yes, we accept." The two shook hands.

"Now, go and dance with your lovely lady," he admonished. "This isn't the time for business, and it's my fault. And ask her to save one dance on her card for me."

-----------------------

"Hundred acres?" Jayne asked later, when Mal told the assembled crews about their windfall. "Man, that's a piece o' land, right enough!"

"Ain't it?" Mal agreed. "All we need do now is pick out a place for a house, and a shop. Once we get them built, we'll build a pad, so that we can set the ships down at home, when they need servicing."

"House?" Inara asked, and she, River, and Kaylee shared a dreamy look. "That sounds wonderful."

"And with it here on the grounds, it'll be safer than if it were away, somewhere," Jayne added.

"Will we build one big house?" Simon asked. "Like the one we had before?"

"I think that's some'at we'll all need to decided on, a'fore we start," Mal answered thoughtfully. "We can do that, or everyone can build their own. Makes me no never mind, long as we're all happy with the outcome."

-------------------------

Even as the crew reveled in their good fortune, a ship was landing on Astra. As the ship settled onto the docks, two men in identical blue suits waited patiently. In minutes, their two comrades, also wearing matching suits of blue, emerged.

"You made good time," the larger of the waiting pair said as the two new arrivals approached them.

"It was a long trip," the smaller of the two newcomers told him. "Our target is here?"

"No, but she will be, sooner or later," he was informed. "We have not been idle while awaiting your arrival. Both the primary and secondary targets serve as crew aboard a Firefly class transport which makes a run between here and one of the moons, usually once a week, often twice."

"It will be problematic to take them on the moon, itself," the large one continued. "Here, they will not have so many friends, and the city will help conceal our activities. We will watch for them to arrive, and take them here."

"The Tam subject is the primary," the smaller one noted with a glance at his partner. "The secondary is a man we pursued during the war. He is, without doubt, a dangerous individual. And he will not be cowed by our presence." Briefly he explained what had happened on Persephone.

"Caution is indicated," the larger of the two new arrivals nodded. "Thus we take the Tam subject, regardless, and the male unknown if possible."

"Correct."

"Then let us begin preparations."

-------------------

"That's it, Zoe," Jayne called out, securing the last of the crates they'd be hauling on this run.

"Okay, Jayne," Zoe replied from the catwalk. "Make sure we're tied down, and get the ramp up. I'll tell River we can lift off in five."

"She already knows," he said softly, chuckling.

_Yes, she does,_ he 'heard' River add. He shook his head at that. Even after two months, it still amazed him that they could communicate in such a way. And it was more than just words, they'd discovered. The 'link' between them was more active now, and had led to some rather startling discoveries in their intimacy.

Each one could feel what the other felt, when they were in such close contact. Coupled with their own senses, it sometimes was almost overwhelming. But at the same time, he had to admit, it also made for some mind-boggling. . .

_Zhang fu should concentrate on his job, or might get hurt,_ River's voice chided, making him smile._ Plenty of time to dwell on pleasurable uses of our new talent once we are in the black._

_Once we're in the black, I'll be dwelling on it, all right,_ he sent back, and could feel her giggle run through his mind.

_Must be patient_, she told him. _Can't crash BaBa's ship, or we'll get into trouble._

They had not yet shared their discovery with anyone, not even Simon. For one, it was a little bit too private, and both like their privacy. For another, it was something they were still working out. Until they had, they wanted to keep it hidden.

Jayne smiled as he closed the ramp. Life was good, he decided. He had a good job, with good people who were like family. And the woman of his dreams.

What could top that?


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Blood – Chapter Two

_No claims of ownership or rights do I make, no money for my labor do I make:)_

------------------

Goldie was busy in the engine room, and didn't realize Zoe was there until she spoke.

"We need to talk." Goldie jumped, the pump casing in his hands hitting the floor with a heavy _clang_.

"You need a bell," he groused, mentally counting his toes.

"You need to be more aware," Zoe responded, sharper than she'd meant to. Goldie looked at her, frowning.

"I guess this ain't a social call, then," he said.

"We need to talk," Zoe repeated. "Get some things straight."

"Okay. Such as?" Goldie asked, sitting down.

"Such as I'm the Captain. And you're part of my crew," she told him, and again her voice sounded harsh to her own ears.

"I pretty well got that worked out, after two months," Goldie said drily. "I may not be the genius River is, but I can get by."

"This. . .thing, between us, it can't keep going," Zoe said, ignoring his sarcasm.

"What 'thing'?" Goldie asked, brow creased in thought. "There's no_thing_ between us, as I'm aware of."

"You know what I mean." Zoe was standing with her arms folded, her weight on one foot.

"No, I don't know what you mean," Goldie said, his own arms crossing. "But let me see if I can make it simpler. I'm attracted to you. Powerfully so, I admit. More than any other woman I've ever met. And I haven't been terribly shy about letting you know that. Are you telling me you don't want me to keep doing that? Is that it?"

Zoe studied him carefully for a long time. This wasn't going well.

"It's not a good idea," she finally told him, and Goldie fought to keep the disappointment off his face.

"Is that the Captain talking, or the woman?" he asked quietly.

"Both," she answered without thinking, instantly regretting it.

"Yes, ma'am," Goldie said, nodding his head. "I will reel in my attraction for you, and just do my job. Is that acceptable?"

Zoe was confused. This wasn't what she'd had in mind, and the conversation had gotten away from her in a hurry. What the hell was wrong with her, anyway?

"There's no need for this to be ugly," she told him, and he grinned.

"I already said 'yes ma'am'," he told her. "Would you rather it be 'yes, Captain'? Or maybe just okay? I'm not going to be ugly, I promise. I just want to make sure where I stand."

Caught by surprise, Zoe felt cornered. She hadn't meant for all this to happen. She'd just wanted to make it plain that she was Captain, and that any personal attachments had to be kept separate from the Job. But now. . .

"Then we're straight," she said to cover herself, and turned to go. Goldie watched her leave, feeling a heavy weight crushing him.

He had thought they were moving along nicely. He hadn't pushed her, and she'd responded slowly to him, like at the dinner.

What the hell had happened?

-----------------

"What's wrong with you?" Jayne asked when Goldie plopped down nearby as Jayne worked out.

"I have no idea," Goldie answered honestly.

"You and Zoe not gettin' along?" Jayne asked carefully.

"Well, I thought we were gettin' along fine," Goldie replied. "But a little while ago she walked into the engine room, and pretty much told me she was the captain, I was crew, and that was that."

"She did?" Jayne asked, sitting up from his bench. He had thought that the two of them were getting on fairly well. "What did you do?"

"What can I do?" Goldie shot back. "She _is_ the Captain, kid. She's got the final say. And I think she said it."

"I meant what'd you do to cause her to come and say that in the first place," Jayne growled, and Goldie looked at him crossly.

"Don't start on me, kid," he warned. "I ain't done a blessed thing. Hell, you saw us dancing at the dinner, night before! I thought we were moving along fine. Now this."

"Maybe it's a woman thing," Jayne offered, trying to help.

"Maybe it's a Zoe thing," Goldie said, face hardening a little. "She wouldn't be the first woman I misjudged. Maybe she ain't all that, after all. Least not for me." He shrugged, and stood up.

"Well, anyway, whether she is or not, and I really thought she was it, you know? But either way, it don't matter now. She's made that pretty plain. You think. . ." he paused, thinking. Finally he looked at Jayne.

"Maybe I oughta think about gettin' off, kid. I mean, honestly, I only took the job to be near her, you know? And if that ain't gonna happen, then maybe I ought not to stay. Don't seem right, somehow."

"Don't make no rash decisions, Goldie," Jayne warned him. "It's a good job. They ain't easy to come by, either."

"I know, but. . ." Goldie trailed off, and shrugged again. "Ah, hell, I'm going to bed, kid. I'm too tired to think straight anyway. Maybe things'll look better in the morning."

"Always do," Jayne nodded, wishing he knew what to say.

"Night, kid."

"Night, Goldie."

Neither saw Zoe standing on the catwalk above them. She withdrew into the shadows as the two men parted, not wanting them to know she'd overheard.

It had shocked her to hear Goldie admit he'd taken the job to be near her. Deep down she'd known that his attraction to her had played a part, but she hadn't known it was the deciding factor.

And what was so wrong with him pursuing a relationship with her? Or her with him? Yes, it was important to keep things straight between them, but Mal and Inara managed just fine. Why wouldn't she and Goldie be able to do the same thing?

As she walked to her bunk, Zoe wondered if she'd just screwed up the chance to find that out.

----------------------

Jayne lay back on the bed, his hair still wet from the shower. River smiled softly and collapsed on top of him, wrapping herself to him.

"What's bothering you?" she asked, tickling him lightly.

"I think Zoe pretty much told Goldie to take a hike a little earlier," he told her, and River sat up at that.

"What? Why?"

"Don't know," Jayne told her, looking up at his beautiful little woman. "He don't neither. Said she just told him she was the captain, he was crew, and it wasn't a good idea."

"Had to be more to it than that," River mused thoughtfully. "I thought they were getting along so well."

"So did I. So did _he_," Jayne told her. "I don't know what happened. And honestly? I don't think Goldie does either. He's confused. And hurt, I think. He told me he may leave, now. Said he only took the job to be near Zoe."

"He can't leave," River said at once, and Jayne frowned.

"Why? What. . .have you seen something? River?"

"No, only a sense," River admitted. "But he's needed here. With us. He must stay."

"Well, I think I talked him into waiting on making a decision like that," Jayne told her. "I'll talk to him again in the morning."

"Must convince him, Sean," River lay her head on his massive chest. "I don't know why, wish I did. But he mustn't leave."

"I'll talk him into staying, somehow."

"Good," she murmured, sighing contentedly. With Jayne's arms wrapped around her, River drifted off to sleep. Jayne lay awake long afterward, listening to her breathe. And wondering why she was so insistent that Goldie needed to stay.

Whatever it was, he decided just as sleep claimed him, it couldn't be good.

------------------

"Morning."

Goldie looked up to see Zoe walking into the galley. He nodded, but didn't smile.

"Morning, Captain," he replied, going back to his food before Zoe grimaced. She should have expected that.

"I told you, it's just Zoe when it's only crew." He looked up at her, blank faced.

"I'd prefer Captain, if you don't mind," he said gently. "Easier that way."

"Okay," she nodded, not knowing what else to say. How had she messed everything up so badly? And why couldn't she conquer her pride enough to just admit that she'd not meant for their conversation to go that way?

Of course, it might not matter if she did.

"Morning all," Jayne said as he and River walked in.

"Morning, kid," Goldie smiled. "River."

"Morning, Golden One," River smiled, and Goldie chuckled. Jayne rolled his eyes.

"That's all we need," he groused good naturedly. "Now he'll have the big head."

"Will not," Goldie retorted playfully. "Already got it," he added with a cackle, and everyone laughed, including Zoe.

"Make it worse, then," Jayne laughed, filling his plate and digging in.

"We'll be arriving on time, River?" Zoe asked, feeling the need to say something, which was unusual for her.

"Yes, Captain," River smiled. "Perhaps even a little ahead of schedule. If nothing happens," she added.

"Good. We may stay over this trip. That suit everyone?" A chorus of yeses met that, and she forced a smile.

"I thought so. Well, we'll see. Meantime, we all got work to do, so let's be about it."

As the crew broke up, she almost called out to Goldie. Almost. But she didn't, and cursed her own stubbornness.

"You cannot hide forever, Zoe," River said sadly, and Zoe looked at her sharply.

"No peekin'," she admonished. River looked at her sadly.

"Didn't need to peek," she told the older woman. "Just wonder why, that's all. Not my business, and I won't ask. But I can't help wondering." With that the little assassin went toward the bridge, and her own duties.

Zoe watched her go. She didn't know how to tell River she wondered too.

----------------------

"I think when we hit Astra, I'm going, kid," Goldie told Jayne later that day. "I just can't stick around, now."

"Need to stay on, at least for a while, Goldie," Jayne urged. "Oughta at least get through the winter with us afore taking out somewhere else."

"Nah," Goldie shook his head. "I can get work. Truth is I got enough put by to go a year or more without working at all. Like I said, only took this job on account of Zoe. Well, and seeing you working with'em. Figured they was all right or you wouldn't be here."

"Save your money, and stick with us, Goldie," Jayne kept on it. "River says you need to be here. I don't know how she knows things, but she does. And she ain't often wrong. Hell, she ain't never wrong, not since I knowed her. And she says we need you."

"What the hell you need me for?" Goldie asked in confusion. "Between you and her, there ain't a thing I can do for you."

"I don't know, but she's sure of it," Jayne told him. "So sure that it really upset her when I told her you was thinking of going." Goldie considered that.

"She's a reader, too, ain't she?" he asked, and Jayne nodded reluctantly. "I thought so," Goldie went on. "Had me an aunt, she could see, you know. Stuff that was coming. She was a reader. Never knowed her to be wrong, neither." He was clearly thinking on that. Finally he looked at Jayne.

"Okay, kid. Tell your little woman that I'll stay on a while longer, if she feels that strongly about it. But if this is just some kinda. . ."

"It ain't," Jayne didn't huff. "She ain't like that. If she just wanted you to stay, she'd say that. This was different."

"Good enough, then," Goldie nodded. "I'll hang around a while longer."

"Good."

-------------------

"Our contact on the moon assures us that the ship is en route."

"Excellent," the lead agent replied. "Our preparations are made, are they not?"

"They are," his comrade nodded. "We are ready."

"Then all we need do is be patient."


	3. Chapter 3

Blue Blood – Chapter Three

_Don't own it, just enjoy playing with Firefly. No money changing hands._

---------------------

Mal and Inara were going over the books when Hollins called on the com.

"Cap'n, Mister Harwell is here to see you."

"Tell him I'll be right down," Mal answered, and stood. "Wonder if he's got a rush shipment or something," he mused.

"Might just be a social call," Inara told him.

"Might," Mal nodded, unconvinced. He walked down to the bay, where Harwell was waiting.

"Morning, George," Mal said amiably. "What brings you out on such a good weather day?" It had been raining all morning, and with the cold air settled in around them, it was truly miserable out.

"I need to talk to you, Mal," Harwell said at once, and the tension in his voice was palpable.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't know, exactly," Harwell admitted. "I have a. . .source, let's call it, in Grippen's office. Someone who can keep tabs on who Grippen's talking to, that sort of thing. He's been in contact with some rather strange folks, recently. And at least one call was about River Tam." Mal's eyes closed for a moment, and a tired sigh escaped his lips.

"I assume by strange, they was dressed all in blue?" he asked finally, and Harwell's surprise was evident.

"Yes, that's it exactly," he nodded. "I take it you know who they are?"

"I'm afraid so," Mal nodded. "They're very bad news, too. Did your 'source' know what they were talking about?" _As if I didn't know_, Mal thought.

"Apparently there's a hefty reward for information on the whereabouts of your pilot," Harwell said. "And the sheriff is looking to collect it."

"Figures," Mal snorted. "It's not a criminal warrant, George. It's a bounty, more or less. River is very. . .special, let's just say. These people kept her captive for a long time, tortured her basically. Performed experiments on her. Her brother rescued her, but they've been trying to take her back ever since."

"Experiments?" Harwell was shocked. "That's. . ."

"Yes, it is. Unfortunately," Mal told him, "their 'experiments' were sanctioned by Parliament, so there's no legal recourse against them. She was safe from them here. Until Grippen called them, anyway." Mal rubbed his eyes. Would they never have any peace?

"What are you going to do?" Harwell asked. "And how can I help?"

"Do you know where they are?" Mal asked.

"Astra," Harwell said at once. "That's why I came here soon as I found out. I know that she's on her way. . ."

"I have to go," Mal said at once. "If I take _Serenity_ at full burn, we may can catch them."

"I understand," Harwell said, starting for the ramp door. "Can I help in any way?"

"If you know a good lawyer on Astra, we might need him," Mal admitted. "This will be violent, no matter what. These people operate above the law, and won't take no for an answer."

"I'll wave you with the information," Harwell nodded. "Good luck, Mal."

"Thanks, George." He hit the comm near the door.

"'Nara, get to the bridge. We got trouble. Holly, we need to be in the air five minutes ago." His next call was to Kaylee and Simon.

Fifteen minutes later, with everyone aboard, _Serenity _was airborne, burning for Astra as hard as she could go. Mal tried to wave _Companion_, but couldn't get through. At normal speed, the other vessel would be a day-and-a-half out. _Serenity_ could make Astra in just under two days at full burn.

Maybe they'd catch them.

---------------------------

"Wave ain't working," Zoe told Goldie as he answered her summons to the bridge.

"Any idea why?" he asked, moving to the console.

"That's why I called you," Zoe said drily, and Goldie ignored the slight sarcasm in her voice.

"I'll take a look," he said simply. He began checking the wiring harness and connections.

"Everything looks right," he said five minutes later. "Did you check the wave terminals in the shuttles?"

"No," Zoe admitted.

"Let me see if they work, then," he started off the bridge. "If they're down as well, then it's a system failure, and not just this terminal."

Ten minutes later, he was back.

"Both shuttle's wave terminals are down, too," he announced. "Problems in the system itself, of with the antennae array. I'll start checking the system now. If it checks out, then it's likely the antennae. Have to do an EV to check on that, or else wait till we hit Astra."

"Need the wave up to get landing clearance from Astra," River pointed out.

"True, but if we can't fix it, we'll have to land anyway," Goldie told her. "I'll see what I can do, inside, before we worry about that."

------------------------

An hour later, Goldie was shaking his head.

"Nothing's wrong inside," he told them. "There's no reason I can find for the system to be down. As near as I can tell, we're sending a signal, it's just not getting anywhere. And we aren't receiving back, either. My guess is there's a problem with the antennae array, or else there's a break or a short between the system and the array."

"I'll run the line between here and the array, first," he said, again heading off the bridge. "If the problem ain't there, all that leaves is the array."

"You need to go out, I'll go with you," Jayne told him, and Goldie nodded.

"Might need a strong back and weak mind at that," he said straight faced. River giggled, and Jayne snorted.

"Whatever."

The two men left the bridge, leaving Zoe and River alone. River glanced over at Zoe, watching her watch Goldie as he left, still trading playful insults with Jayne.

_She's disappointed that Goldie isn't more hurt,_ River realized. _She doesn't realize that he's covering._

"He's taking it well," River said suddenly. Zoe looked at her.

"What?"

"Goldie's taking your rejection well," River said again, busy at her instruments. "You must have let him down easy. That was very kind of you, Zoe," she added, her voice gentle.

"I suppose," Zoe said absently, looking off into space.

"It was," River insisted. "You could have hurt him, but didn't. That's an act of kindness, in my book."

"I never meant to hurt him," Zoe admitted. She looked at the little reader, and suddenly the need to talk overwhelmed her.

"I never meant for it to be like this at all, River," she said. "All I wanted to do was set some ground rules, you know? To make sure that whatever happened between us didn't interfere with the job. Somehow, though, it all got twisted around, and before I knew it, I was telling him that this just wasn't a good idea." River looked at Zoe, her eyes sad.

"You should tell him that, then," she said at last.

"I don't. . .I don't think that will help, now," Zoe told her. "I really don't know how things got so out of hand," she raised her hands in a gesture of hopelessness.

"Things happen, Zoe," River told her gently. "Can't let that stop you."

"Too much pride, _mei mei_," Zoe smiled ruefully. "That's my problem, I guess. I think, honestly, that I was disappointed that he didn't try to talk me out of it."

"You're the Captain," River pointed out. "Told him so. He can't, he _won't_, argue with that, Zoe. And if he did, you might well have used that as a reason to justify not trying. Can't hold it against him that he was doing what you wanted." Zoe looked at River closely.

"I guess not," she admitted finally. "I hadn't considered that."

"You're confused," River smiled. "Natural, you know. I was so confused by my feelings for Jayne that I thought I was going crazy again. Now, though. . ." she trailed off with a shy smile that Zoe recognized.

"Yeah, I get that," the older woman grinned. "You two are really something."

"Must decide what it is that you want, Zoe," River said sagely. "Until you know, you cannot tell him. Confusion will just add to the problem."

"I know," Zoe sighed deeply. "It's not that there's anything wrong with him, River," she said quietly. "In fact there's nothing wrong with him, that I can see," she smiled. "It must be me," she concluded helplessly.

"Nothing wrong with you, either," River sing-songed. "Just confused, uncertain. Again, that's natural, I think. And," River added thoughtfully, "your feelings for Wash are hindering you, I think. Feel guilty, almost." Zoe looked at River closely.

"You're awfully smart to be so young," she said finally, and River smiled.

"Lived a great deal in a short time," she replied, and Zoe caught the sadness in her voice. "Wash wouldn't want you to be alone forever, Zoe. You know that. Loved you too much for that."

"I know," Zoe nodded, looking into space again. Suddenly she stood.

"We'll see what happens," was all the warrior woman had to say as she left the bridge. River watched her depart, hoping that Zoe could come to terms with things. If she couldn't, then it might cost her something special.

--------------------

"We should be able to raise them!" Mal fretted, pacing the bridge as yet another wave came back unanswered.

"Mal, working yourself into a frenzy won't help matters," Inara told him quietly from the pilot's seat. "They could simply be having problems with their receiver."

"Maybe," Mal sounded dubious. "And maybe they already ran into trouble, even 'fore they made it to Astra."

"Mal," Inara soothed. "Jayne is onboard. And Goldie. They can handle it."

"I hope so," Mal said softly. "I dearly hope so. I hate to think of River back in their hands."

"So long as Jayne's breathing, that won't happen," Inara assured him, and Mal nodded.

"It's the 'so long as Jayne's breathing' part that worries me,"

-------------------------

"We'll make it in time, Simon," Kaylee said as Simon paced back and forth in near panic.

"What if we don't?" he demanded. "My God, Kaylee, what if they take her? We might never find her! It took months to find her the first time! And then. . ."

"Jayne's with her, Simon," Kaylee said confidently. "He won't let anything happen to River, and you know it." Simon calmed visibly at that.

"You're right," he nodded, finally sitting down next to her, slipping an arm around her. "You're right. Jayne's there. And he's already defeated them once."

"And he's got Goldie, and Zoe, with him," Kaylee added, laying her head on Simon's shoulder. "Between them, and River, it will be all right. I'm more worried about what's gonna happen when Jayne finds out about what that sheriff did."

Simon hadn't considered that, and groaned at the reminder.

"Likely be inclined to take it seriously," Simon said softly. "Permanently inclined, I'm afraid."

"I was thinking the same thing," Kaylee nodded. "I doubt Mal could stop him, either. Not this time."

"I doubt he'll even try," Simon agreed. "No sense in him getting hurt."

-------------------------------

"Looks like EVA kid," Goldie sighed in resignation. He had checked every possible link and connection that could possibly be causing the problem. Everything inside was in perfect working order.

"Problem's gotta be outside," he told Jayne. "Nothin's wrong in here."

"Well, we may as well suit up, and get to it, then," Jayne told him, and the older man nodded. They headed to the bay.

"Zoe, we're gonna have to step outside," Jayne called on the com. "Problem's gotta be outside, everything is shiny in here."

"I'll be right down," Zoe answered.

_Be careful, Zhang Fu,_ Jayne heard in his mind, and smiled.

_Always careful, ai ren_, he thought back, and felt River's snort as she heard him.

_Remember last time?_ she shot back.

_That was different_, he argued. _Ain't no bomb this time. Just a bad wire or something. We'll get it sorted out, and be back in a jiffy._

_Promise? _he heard her thinking, and smiled again.

_Promise, baby girl,_ he pushed back to her. _Wouldn't leave you out here alone with Goldie_, he added, and was rewarded with the feeling of her laughter rolling though his mind.

"What's so funny, kid?" Goldie demanded, seeing the look on Jayne's face.

"You enjoy this stuff?"

"Just a job," Jayne shrugged. "EVA is okay with me. Ain't never minded."

"Well, I don't much care for it," Goldie admitted. "Always had a horror of floating off into the black."

"Won't happen here," Jayne assured him. "River won't leave us. We come loose, she'll come get us."

"Love that girl, don't you kid?" Goldie asked him. Jayne nodded.

"More than anything in the whole 'verse," Jayne answered solemnly. Goldie smiled softly at that, nodding.

"I'm happy for ya, kid," he said, pulling on his suit. "Anyone deserves some happiness in life, it's you." Jayne looked at Goldie, stunned by that.

"Thanks, Goldie," he finally managed. Goldie snorted.

"Don't get all soft and mushy on me kid," he shot back. "Just saying." Jayne laughed, and finished putting on his own suit, fighting off the memories of the last time he'd worn it.

He'd plucked a bomb off the side of the ship, throwing off into space just before it detonated. He'd nearly been crushed by the force of the explosion, and had it not been for River, he'd been adrift in the black.

The memories weren't all bad, though, he reminded himself. It was shortly thereafter that he had come to grips with the fact that maybe he and River did belong together, like she'd been saying. She'd been right.

_Of course I was_, she sent to him, and he chuckled at that. _I am a genius._

_So you are, baby girl,_ he sent back. _So you are._

"What's funny, Jayne?" Zoe asked, walking up as he chuckled to himself.

"Nothing, me and Goldie was just trading insults," Jayne assured her. "He won."

"Course I did," Goldie smirked. "I'm older, wiser, smarter. . ."

"Talk more," Jayne interjected, and Goldie hushed.

"Can you two keep that to a minimum until the ship's fixed?" Zoe almost growled, and Jayne shot her a questioning look.

"What's eatin' you?" he asked, though not unkindly. It was odd to see Zoe like this. He didn't like it.

"My ship ain't workin' right, that's what's eatin' me," Zoe shot back, and Jayne's eyebrows rose at that.

"Zoe, it ain't but the cortex receiver," he reminded her gently. "Probably just a problem with the array. We'll get it sorted out soon enough."

"And then you'll have time for adolescent jokes," Zoe growled, and Jayne gave up. Whatever the problem was, and he had a pretty good idea, he couldn't solve it for her.

"We're going, Captain," Goldie said stiffly, and Jayne saw Zoe wince slightly before she locked it down.

"Let's go, kid," Goldie said to Jayne, and the larger man nodded. The two stepped into the airlock, and Zoe cycled them through.


	4. Chapter 4

Blue Blood – Chapter Four

_I own no rights to Firefly, and claim none, writing only for my own pleasure:)_

------------------

Sheriff Grippen leaned back in his office chair, pleased with himself. He stood to make a goodly haul off notifying the 'Sun Bonding Recovery' people of the whereabouts of River Tam. The fact that it would stick a needle square in Malcolm Reynolds eye, along with that merc of his, was just icing.

And there was no way it could be traced back to him, either. No one would ever know he'd dropped the line on the girl, and the hefty reward would set him up nicely.

"A call for you on two, Sheriff," his secretary called. "It's that Sun Bond company."

"Thank you, Evelyn," Grippen said amiably. Speaking of the devil, he decided, opening the screen to the caller.

"Grippen," the blue clad caller said shortly. "I wanted to verify your information, especially the timeline given us."

"Ship left about forty hours ago," Grippen replied, looking at his watch. "Normal run to Astra from Argo is anywhere from sixty-eight to seventy-four hours. That bunch normally hits the middle at right around seventy-two hours."

"You are certain that the subject is aboard?" the caller inquired.

"I am," Grippen nodded. "She's the pilot, in fact."

"Excellent."

"About my money," Grippen started.

"Your reward will be forthcoming, once the subject is apprehended," the blue suit replied calmly. "Remember that the reward is for information leading to the capture of the fugitive, not for information simply on whereabouts."

"So if you don't get her, I don't get my money?" Grippen didn't quite snarl. This was an unexpected development.

"Not at all," the caller said soothingly. "Should we fail, the information will still have placed us in a position to apprehend her, and will therefore be paid."

"Well, all right then," Grippen nodded, leaning back again. "Don't go gettin' no funny ideas about double crossing me, friend. You won't like the outcome." The man in the blue suit smiled.

"I assure you, sheriff, we are not one's to 'double cross' people who help us."

"That's fine, then," Grippen said, mollified.

"We'll see you soon," the blue man promised, and broke the connection.

----------------

"He will need to be dealt with," the agent informed his comrades when the connection was broken.

"A trivial matter," his partner assured him. "One team can return with the subjects, while the other ties up loose ends here."

"Have you informed higher of your activities?" the leader of the second team inquired.

"I have not," the larger replied. "Though the source is likely reliable, it is an unconfirmed report. There is no way to ensure that the subject is in this area without tipping our hand. That is why the decision was made to await them here."

"They should arrive within roughly thirty-six hours," his partner added.

"We're prepared."

-----------------

"How we doin' 'Nara?" Mal asked, walking onto the bridge.

"Fine, Mal," Inara assured him. "Engine temperature was rising, but Kaylee took care of it."

"Serious?"

"Nope, just a little off on the coolant mix," Kaylee replied from behind him. The little engineer was in her coveralls, a slight grease smudge on her face.

"Good work, _mei mei_," Mal smiled slightly.

"We all got our talents, Cap'n," Kaylee smiled. "Speakin' o' which, what are you gonna tell Jayne about the Sheriff? You know he ain't likely to let this lie. Not this time."

"I ain't gonna worry over that until we know that River's safe," Mal told her. "One problem at the time, Kaylee. One problem at the time."

"I'm just saying, Cap'n. Jayne's like to go all. . .you know, when he finds out. And there ain't really but one way he see's o' dealin' with such like."

"I know," Mal sighed, shuddering at the idea of Jayne on a rampage. "We'll do what we can, Kaylee. But right now, I'm of a mind to let him have that Sheriff, and be done with it. We was safe here, until he made that wave. Now?" Mal left the question hanging.

"Now we maybe ain't," Kaylee said sadly.

No one added anything to that. Their home, their plans for the future, all in jeopardy because of one greedy, corrupt lawman.

_Shoulda let Jayne kill him,_ Mal thought, looking forward out of the bridge window.

-------------------

"Hey, kid?"

"Yeah, Goldie?" Jayne and Goldie were making their way across the ship's hull, heading for the antenna array. The going was slow, but steady.

"River ever get. . .odd, on you?" Goldie asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jayne almost snarled. So far as he knew, Goldie knew nothing about River's. . .issues.

"You know, all womany, and what not," Goldie replied, and Jayne relaxed. This was about Zoe again.

"Sure," he told the older man. "Why?"

"Well, I. . .I just wondered, I guess." Goldie hesitated, then went on. "I'm still just trying to work out what happened with Zoe, kid. That's all."

"I get'cha," said Jayne. "But I ain't got no answers for ya on that score. Every woman's different, I reckon."

"I 'spect," Goldie nodded, though Jayne couldn't see it inside the helmet. "I ain't never been married, or the like, you know? Never found a woman I cared to spend that much time with, truth be told. Or stayed in one place long enough to try, if I'm honest about it."

"Me neither," Jayne admitted. "'Fore River, it was just whores, and one night stands for me. 'Fraid to get too attached to anybody, especially after. . ."

"Yeah," Goldie saved him from having to finish. "Same with me, mostly. All my folks is gone, so it's pretty much just me, these days. Never bothered me before, though." Jayne smiled at that, thinking about how River had wormed her way into his own heart.

"Well, it's amazing the impact a good woman can have on a man, my experience," Jayne told him.

"I'd love to have had the chance to find that out," Goldie said wistfully, and Jayne snorted.

"What the hell happened to you, Goldie?" he demanded suddenly. "Man I knew wouldn't have tucked tail and run. She mean's that much to ya, you got to keep at it."

"Normally, I'd agree, kid," Goldie said after a minute. "But that 'I'm the Captain and you're my crew' was pretty definite sounding. You know? I don't think I can get past that, way it sounded."

"Maybe she was just trying to set some rules down, you think of that?" Jayne asked. "Just to make sure that whatever might happen 'tween you two didn't get in the way of work and all." Goldie's silence told Jayne that he'd hit on something.

"No, I didn't think on that," Goldie admitted after a minute. "You might have something there, kid," he added.

"Just think on it s'all I'm saying," Jayne told him, pleased with himself.

"I will," Goldie promised. "Okay, here's the array," he said a second later, turning all business.

"Don't look damaged," Jayne noted.

"No," Goldie agreed after a few seconds. "Mean's it's most likely a. . ._aha!_ Look what we have here!" Jayne leaned forward, and saw a loose connector in Goldie's hand.

"Musta come loose leaving atmo," Jayne mused, and Goldie nodded.

"Yep." He reached into his bulky pocket and came up with a new connector, and a pair of pliers. "Won't take but a few minutes, and we should be good." Jayne hit his comm unit.

"Zoe, I think we got it. Give us a minute, and we'll call you for a test run."

"Good," was the terse reply, and Jayne sighed. It was the work of only a few minutes.

"Got it!" Goldie said triumphantly.

"Give it a go, Zoe, and see if that's got it." He waited while the Captain worked on the screen.

"We're up!" Zoe called, and the two men exchanged a high five.

"We're good to go, kid!" Goldie exclaimed, then fell forward, face first against the hull.

"Goldie?" Jayne reached for his friend, just as something small and powerful struck the hull in front of him.

"_Meteor shower! Man down!"_

Goldie's suit now had a small hole the size of a child's marble in the back. Jayne reached into his own pocket and removed a roll of 'space tape'. He quickly used the strong adhesive to cover the hole, stopping the escape of air.

"Talk to me, Goldie," Jayne urged, taking hold of his friend. There was no answer.

Hefting Goldie onto his shoulder, Jayne started the torturous route back to the airlock.

---------------------

River felt Jayne's alarm before he spoke. When his warning came over the comm, River immediately rolled the ship, placing the hull between Jayne and the meteor shower.

"Zoe, Jayne and Goldie are in trouble!" she called over the com.

"I'm on it!" Zoe yelled, on her way to the infirmary to collect their first aid kit. They'd move whoever was hurt, probably Goldie, _can't think about that now_, to the infirmary, but having emergency equipment on hand at the airlock might make the difference.

_Zoe is coming, ai ren_, River thought to Jayne, seeking to calm him.

_Ain't me_, he assured her at once, straining under Goldie's weight and the effort to pull both along the hull as quick as possible. _Goldie's down. Took a pebble in the back._

_Be safe_, she sent to him, and felt his reassurance pushed back at her. She wanted to run to the airlock, but knew she was needed where she was. As Jayne made his way across the hull, River kept rolling the ship to keep it between the meteors and the two men outside.

Jayne finally reached the airlock, and almost threw Goldie inside, trying to hurry as much as he could. As soon as the outer door was sealed, Zoe over-rode the safeties, and opened the inner door. Jayne had hefted Goldie up again, by then, and walked out into the bay, laying him gently on the floor.

"He took a pebble in the back!" he yelled at Zoe through his helmet, struggling to get it off. Zoe nodded, and turned to Goldie. Sure enough, there was a small hole in the back of his suit.

_Please don't be dead_, Zoe pleaded silently, working swiftly to get the suit off the injured man. River, having engaged the auto-pilot, came running down the stairs. She crossed the floor to Jayne, intending to help him get his suit off.

"Help Zoe!" he ordered instead, and she nodded, falling to the floor beside Goldie.

"We gotta get this suit off, River, and fast!" Zoe told her.

"Cut it off!" Jayne ordered, now out of his own suit nearly. River immediately reached under her dress and pulled one of the handmade knives Jayne had given her from its garter sheath. With Zoe watching wide-eyed, River inserted the blade into the small hole, and the blade began slicing thorough the suit as if it were paper.

"That's some knife," Zoe commented, and River nodded.

"Jayne gave it to me," she said quietly, never looking up. Some gifts meant more than others.

"Lotta blood," Jayne remarked as the suit was peeled away. There was a small, burned hole in Goldie's shirt. As they rolled him gently over, the exit wound was likewise a small burned spot in his front.

"Okay, the rock's out," Zoe announced. "Let's get him to the infirmary. River, how far out are we?"

"Still thirty-two hours, seventeen minutes, twelve seconds at normal burn," the little pilot informed her, watching Jayne lift Goldie off the floor.

"Go to full burn, right now!" Zoe ordered. "We're closer to Astra than we are to home. We've got to get him to a doctor as soon as possible."

"On it!" River left for the bridge at a run. Zoe followed Jayne to the infirmary, worry evident on her face.

_At least give me the chance to tell him what I really meant_, she prayed silently.


	5. Chapter 5

Blue Blood – Chapter Five

_I own no rights to Firefly, and make no money from my efforts._

--------------------

"Try them again," Mal ordered, and Inara fought a sigh as she rose and went to the cortex screen. She entered the _Companion_'s ID and hit send, expecting the signal to bounce right back, as it had done for the last several hours.

So she was surprised when the screen beeped, and River's face appeared on it, looking harried.

"Inara?"

"River, thank goodness!" Inara exclaimed. "We've been trying to reach you for. . ."

"Cortex antenna was down," River told her hurriedly. "We've repaired it, but Goldie was hit by a small meteorite while on the hull. We're going to initiate full burn to Astra in just a moment."

"Where are you, River?" Mal demanded.

"Thiry-two hours at standard burn from Astra," she replied.

"Turn around," Mal ordered. "We're closer to you than you are to Astra, and Simon's on board." River's face showed her surprise at that.

"It's a long story, 'tross," Mal sighed. "Just do an about face, and head this way fast as you can. We'll get together, and bring Goldie on board where Simon can get a look at him."

"Yes, Captain," River nodded, changing course as she spoke. "We are coming about now."

"We'll wave again, when we're getting near," Mal nodded, and River killed the connection.

"Well, when it rains it pours," he sighed.

-------------------

"Why'd you turn?" Zoe demanded as she stalked up onto the bridge.

"Captain Daddy and _Serenity_ are not far behind us," River told her, never taking her eyes from the instruments before her. "Simon is on board. We can rendevous with _Serenity_ much quicker than we can make Astra." Zoe nodded, anger abated at that.

"What's he doing out here?" was her next question.

"Unknown," River admitted. "Said it was a long story, and he would explain when we transferred Goldie to _Serenity_." She risked a glance at Zoe. "How is he?"

"It ain't as bad as it looked," Zoe admitted, relief evident in her voice. "But it's bad enough. Jayne and I patched him up a bit, but he's damaged inside."

"Simon will fix him," River said confidently, returning her attention to the panel in front of her. Full burn was dangerous enough at the best of times. Without an engineer. . .

"Jayne's in the engine room," Zoe commented, as if she were the reader and not River. "He knows enough to maintain, though if we break something we're humped."

"We will be fine," River assured her. "_Serenity_ is also at full burn, and Kaylee is aboard, if Simon is." Zoe nodded, not having thought that far ahead.

"Call me if you need me," she ordered, moving to leave. "I'll be in the infirmary."

"Yes, Captain."

------------------------

"Simon, you need to be ready to treat a patient," Mal said as he walked into the galley where Simon and Kaylee were talking. "Goldie took a marble in the back during an EVA. Don't know how bad it is, but they're making full burn toward us right now."

"I'll be ready," Simon nodded, standing. Kaylee looked pale at the news.

"_Mei mei_," Mal told her, "I may need to transfer my crew to _Companion_ and make the delivery, while everyone else goes back with Goldie. I'll need you to take over here for Holly, if that happens."

"No problem, Cap'n," Kaylee assured him.

"Good. Simon, 'spect you can wave _Companion_ and get up to speed, if you feel the need, but don't hinder'em too much. They're short handed, and going full burn."

"Right," Simon nodded, heading for the infirmary. He hadn't stripped down the ship's infirmary, never knowing when they'd need to leave. _Serenity's_ infirmary was nearly as well equipped as any hospital.

Kaylee followed, leaving Mal alone in the galley. He rubbed his head, sighing. His crew's were too small, he decided, walking slowly back toward the bridge. He needed at least a medic on each ship, now that Simon wasn't part of the crew anymore. He'd have to look into that, once the present crisis was over.

_Present crisis_, he snorted. _There's always a crisis of some kind around us_.

----------------------

"Captain, we have _Serenity_ on sensors, now," Zoe heard River's voice announce. The time had passed more quickly than Zoe would have thought possible. Goldie's breathing was becoming more labored, and his vitals were falling dangerously low.

_Just in time_, she thought, crossing to the com. _I hope_.

"Very well, River. I'm on my way up." She started for the bridge, hating to leave him alone, but knowing River would need help.

-------------------

"Mal, we're almost there," Inara called, and Mal was on the bridge in seconds.

"This'll be touchy, _bao bei_," he warned, unnecessarily. Inara had already worked that out in her own mind. She wasn't the pilot that River was, and River wasn't as good as Wash had been. 'Touchy' didn't begin to describe it, so far as she was concerned.

"I know," was all she said.

"You can do it," Mal added softly, rubbing her shoulder. The words, and the touch steadied her, somewhat.

"Let them ease down," he ordered, feeling the shift in _Serenity's_ forward motion as Kaylee killed the burn, and began to apply rear thrust to slow the ship. "We've got more hands than they do."

"Why don't we use the shuttles?" Inara asked suddenly, and Mal blinked at that. Why hadn't _he _thought of that. He reached for the comm.

------------------

"Why didn't I think of that," River grumbled, as Mal explained. Zoe smiled softly.

"Too much pressure, _mei mei_," the older woman replied. "None of us are thinking straight." She touched the comm.

"Jayne, we're going to transfer Goldie with the shuttles, instead of trying to dock."

"Wondered why no one thought o' that," Jayne replied, and River fumed.

"Can you get Goldie to shuttle one?" Zoe asked, smiling slightly in spite of herself at River's discomfiture.

"I can," Jayne assured her. "On the way."

"Get your things," Zoe ordered River. "We're taking _Serenity_ back. Mal and his crew will make the delivery." River looked at Zoe blankly for a moment, then nodded, going to the cabin she and Jayne shared.

Zoe waited on the bridge, hoping that all this wasn't for nothing. And in the back of her mind, she wondered why Mal was out here to begin with.

---------------------

For a wonder, the transfer went smoothly. Goldie was in the infirmary aboard _Serenity_ in less than an hour, with Simon working over him feverishly. River and Jayne remained aboard _Companion _for the time being, while Zoe fly the shuttle over. She and Mal now sat in the lounge, outside the infirmary, while Simon and Inara worked on Goldie.

"Why are you out here, sir?" Zoe asked finally. "Not that we aren't glad to see you."

"We got troubles, Zoe," Mal told her flatly. He explained briefly, and Zoe knew why Mal had ordered Jayne and River to remain aboard _Companion_ for now.

"_Hundan_," Zoe breathed. "What are we going to do?"

"I got an idea," Mal admitted. "See, it looks to me like the Blue Hands are waiting to ambush the _Companion_ when she sets down. According to Harwell, they know River's your pilot. What I'm thinking. . ."

By the time Mal finished, Zoe was smiling.

--------------------

"He's stable, for now," Simon said at once when he exited the infirmary. "The stone did a great deal of damage, but the sealant you used helped staunch the blood flow. Nice call on the anti-biotics, as well, Zoe," he nodded, and Zoe nodded in reply.

"For now, he needs rest, blood, and close monitoring," Simon continued. "Baring complications, he should recover fully. He's out of danger, and I've repaired the damage the meteor did. I do want to get him back to Argo as quickly as possible, though. He needs to be in the clinic, where I can make sure he's monitored closely. I assume we're going to be separating soon?"

"Just waiting on you two," Mal nodded. "Inara, let's you and I, and Holly and Greggs, get aboard your shuttle. Zoe, need you to take your shuttle back and get Jayne and River, let River bring our detached shuttle back. Then we'll just leave the shuttles where they are for now. We'll worry about sorting them out later." He rose.

"We'll take _Companion_ on to Astra, and maybe throw the Blue Hands off the scent. With luck, they won't look past the fact that Grippen most likely lied to them, and maybe even take Grippen out for it."

"We don't often have luck like that," Simon muttered, and Mal nodded.

"True, but there's a first time for everything, and you have to admit, we're due."

---------------------

"They are due at anytime," the lead agent said, looking at his companions.

"Many things can happen in space," the leader of the second team commented. "They are not past their estimated arrival, as yet."

"And it was an estimate," another pointed out. "With several hours variance in either direction."

"True," the leader remarked, thoughtfully. "There is still the possibility that this was all a fraud. That the sheriff hopes to collect the reward with false information."

"Then we will see to it that he is fairly compensated," the last remarked, and all three others nodded in agreement.

"We will wait."

------------------

"I still think Jayne should go with you," Zoe insisted. Though everyone was now in place, the ships had not yet gone their separate ways.

"No," Mal shook his head. "Two reasons. One, they'll like as not be looking for someone his size. Without him along, we stand a better than even chance of turning this around on Grippen."

"And the other reason?" Zoe asked.

"They may just come to Argo, looking," Mal pointed out. "If that happens, I want Jayne with you." Zoe nodded, once again not having thought that far ahead.

"We'll see you in a few days, Zo'," Mal said softly, and broke the connection. _Companion_ eased away, Inara waggling the ship slightly in farewell, then turned about, heading once again for Astra. Zoe watched them go for a moment, then nodded to River.

"Take us home, little one."

------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Blue Blood – Chapter Six A

_Author owns no rights to Firefly and no copyright infringement was intended. _

---------------------------

Mal paced the bridge as Astra grew in the screen. He'd pushed _Companion_ fairly hard, trying to make up the time. They needed to arrive as near to on schedule as possible to avoid arousing suspicion. Even as he looked at the clock, seeing they were only a few hours off estimate, his mind was swirling with other concerns. Like would Jayne control himself and not go after Grippen the minute that _Serenity_ hit the ground. He'd had a quiet talk with River before leaving, and the little assassin had promised that she would keep Jayne under control.

Mal hoped that wasn't just wishful thinking.

"Astra control, this the Firefly transport _Private Companion_, out of Argo with agricultural cargo, inbound for Capital Dockyards, by way of Guilford pad," he heard Inara say over the cortex. Mal gave his attention to the goings on around him, pushing thoughts of a homicidal Jayne aside for the moment.

"_Companion, be advised you are requested to set down at Astra Control Authority_," the controller called back. "_Please have all paperwork, manifests, and crew logs available upon landing."_

"_Ai ya_," Mal muttered. "Now what?"

"Astra control, this vessel was just inspected three weeks prior," Inara called back after checking _Companion's _listings. "Is there a problem? Or is this routine?"

"_Looks like a routine request, Companion,_" the controller responded.

"Affirmative," Inara replied, looking to Mal, who nodded again. _"Companion_ is inbound for ACA. ETA is twenty-five minutes."

"_Roger, Companion. Astra control, out."_

"Three guesses as to who 'requested' our inspection.

"Our Blue Hand friends, no doubt," Inara nodded. "Have you briefed Holly and Greggs on this?"

"No, I haven't. If it gets that far, we're done for, anyway."

------------------

"This is the transport vessel _Private Companion?_" The dock controller turned to see who was asking, and was startled to see four men, all looking vaguely similar, and dressed alike in blue suits. Complete with matching gloves.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Who wants to know?"

"Merely inquisitive, I assure you," the larger of the men replied. He nodded his thanks, and the men set off toward the docks.

"Hey!" the controller called. "You can't go out there!"

"We have permission, I assure you," the smallest of the men informed him, reaching into his pocket. "Let me show you."

----------------

Mal opened the ramp reluctantly, but knew he had to at least pretend he didn't know what was happening. He couldn't sit here, buttoned up, and expect anyone to believe he had nothing to hide.

The reason for the inspection was worrying him, though.

"You the Captain?" a dockhand asked, looking up from the bottom of the ramp.

"Yep," Mal nodded amiably. "Malcolm Reynolds, at your service."

"Paperwork in order?" the man asked, walking up the ramp.

"Better be, or I'll have to fire my pilot," Mal smiled. "Seeing as she's my wife, be a bit rough on the home life." The man chuckled at that, and Mal hit the comm.

"_Ai ren,_ can you bring the paperwork down for the inspector?"

"_On the way, Mal_," Inara answered, and Mal smiled.

"What's the deal, anyway?" he asked, genuinely curious. "We just stood to inspection less'n a month ago, or thereabouts."

"Don't know," the man shook his head. "Just take'em as they come in." Inara arrived with the ships log and the manifest.

"Hauling for Guilford's ay?" The inspector asked. "Good food. Always try to get their meat products, myself. Best beef and pork on the market."

"We'll tell'em that," Mal beamed. "They'll be glad to hear it."

"Well, looks like it's in order," the man handed the paper work back. He looked at Inara. "You have your license?"

"I do," Inara smiled beautifully, and handed over her own papers. A cursory inspection was all they received, the inspector dazzled by Inara's smile. He handed them back.

"And cargo," he said, walking toward the crates. He quickly and efficiently checked each one, noting seals and numbers, then nodded.

"Looks good to me, Captain," he announced. "You folks have a safe trip. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"No problems," Mal assured him. "Makes us feel better about using your facilities that you folks are so careful."

"Have to be, these days," the man nodded. "Too much going on not to watch. You folks fly safe." He headed down the ramp. Mal hit release as soon as the man was clear, and the ramp began to close. As he looked out the door, he spied a blue suit, watching. He didn't seem to notice, though, turning away into the bay.

"Get us off the ground," he ordered Inara, and she went quickly to the bridge. As soon as the door was firmly shut, Mal joined her. In minutes, they were on their way to Guilford's pad.

-----------------

"Excuse me," the inspector heard. "I wondered if I might trouble you for information?"

"How can I help you?" the inspector asked.

"That woman," the man pointed to the departing Firefly. "She looks remarkably like someone I know. Was she, by chance, a pilot?"

"Yep," the inspector nodded absently, intent on his paperwork. "Wife to the captain. Ingrid something or other," he added, not having paid much attention to the name on the license after that beautiful smile.

"And the only woman aboard?" the man asked casually. "Odd to see that."

"Not really," the inspector replied. "Lotta women pilots, especially these days. And yes, the rest of the crew were men. Three of them."

"One of them a rather large man?" The inspector looked at the blue suited man.

"No," he said thoughtfully. "Reckon the Captain was the biggest of the lot."

"Thank you," the man smiled, and turned to leave. The inspector started to call after him, asking him what difference it was to him, but suddenly thought better of it. None of his affair, anyway.

With a shrug, he walked into his office, unaware that his casual indifference had just saved his life.

------------------

"We have been deceived," the lead agent told the others, once they were alone. "The pilot is a woman," he nodded, "but she is not the subject. Nor is her large 'husband' aboard the ship."

"Wise of you, then, not to contact higher with the report," the leader of the second team nodded sagely. "If this 'sheriff' has misled us, then we should pay him a visit."

"I concur," the lead agent's partner offered. "It is possible that the Tam subject, and her husband," he added for the benefit of his associate, "are on the moon, and simply did not make this run."

"Doubtful," the lead agent argued. "The contact insisted that she was on the ship, and would be arriving within the established time frame. Yet the ship is here, within the variance, and no sign of the subject. Thus, we are forced to conclude, this was a deception from the start, designed to collect the bounty by fraudulent means."

"No doubt thinking to hide behind his official standing, should the company that offered the reward object," the fourth put in, drawing the same conclusion.

"Then we should visit this sheriff," the lead agent told the others. "We are in agreement?" The other three nodded their heads.

"Then let us prepare to depart."

---------------------------


	7. Chapter 6A

Blue Blood – Chapter Six

_I own no rights to Firefly, and make no money for my work. It's all for fun!_

-----------------

Jayne was silent as _Serenity _glided through the black, on the way home to Argo. He had not once mentioned the sheriff, the Blue Hands, nor Mal's decision to leave him behind. Anyone who didn't know him would assume that his change in attitude over the past two years was responsible.

River knew better.

She could feel the waves of rage rolling off her lover like ocean waves. He was trying, she knew, to limit his fury, knowing that she could feel it, and that it hurt her. But he was almost overwhelmed by fury.

Worse, not all of that fury was directed at Grippen. Some of it was for Mal, who had refused to allow Jayne to settle the issue with the sheriff before. And now, it was too late. Grippen had endangered the one person that Jayne loved in the 'verse, and try as he might, he couldn't help but blame Mal for his part in it.

A dead sheriff, Jayne reasoned, couldn't have waved the gorram Blue Hand freaks, and River would still be safe in anonymity, on a backwater agriculture moon, working on a little freighter that no one payed any attention to.

"Jayne," River said quietly. He looked up at her, guiltily.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I'm trying," he added, forcing the thoughts away as best he could.

"It's all right," River assured him. "But mustn't blame Captain Daddy, Jayne," she continued, and his eyes lit up again. "Was only doing what he thought was best."

"That's always the excuse," Jayne rumbled angrily. "The plain fact is that he's squeamish. He talks a big fight, but when push comes to shove, if his back ain't to the wall, then he walks. Only this time it ain't _him_ it's cost. It's _us._" River blinked at the vehemence in his voice, and the ringing finality of the word _us_.

"What do you mean?" River asked, confused.

"I mean that we're the ones who'll have to find somewhere else to be," Jayne told her flatly. "Everyone else will be fine, here. But you and me?" He looked at her sadly. "We'll have to leave."

"Why?" River asked, alarm in her voice.

"Why?" Jayne looked at her incredulously. "Because now the gorram Blue Freaks know where we are! After all that work on Persephone planting a false trail, one wave from a man that shouldn't even still be alive has give us away."

"Jayne, if the Captain's plan works, then they won't know where we, I, am," she told him. "And they may very well kill the sheriff, thinking he has lied to them."

"And if he manages to convince them he's right? That we just switched out the crews for whatever reason? He brings them right to our door!" River turned away at that, not having reasoned things out so far, such was her confidence in Mal.

"I'm sorry, Jayne," she said softly, after a few minutes. He looked up sharply at that, seeing tears in her eyes.

"Sorry for what?" he asked, alarmed. "Angel, what do you have to be sorry for?" He reached over and wrapped his arm around her, and she leaned into him, sobbing softly.

"This is all my fault," she whispered. "It's always because of me!"

"You hush that talk, right now," he scolded gently, enveloping her completely in his arms, and she crawled into his lap, head nestled into the crook of his neck.

"There ain't none of this your fault, baby girl," Jayne soothed. "And I never want

to hear you say such again, you hear me? This is not your doing."

"But now, if we have to leave, it will cost you so much!" she cried softly, and he could feel her shuddering with sobs. He drew her away to look into her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her. "Cost me what?"

"You're happy here!" she moaned. "And the jobs have been good, and the money good. Now, if I leave, and if you go with me, then you will have to give all that up!"

"Hey, now, what do you mean 'if I go with you?'. Of course I'm going with you! And I don't care about the job, or the money! And yes, I'm happy here. Know why?" He lifted her chin gently so that she had to look into his eyes. "I'm happy because of you, River Tam. If you weren't here, then it'd be just another job. And a boring one at that."

"Don't let another thought like 'if', where I'm concerned, enter your head, _dong ma?_ When it comes to you, River, there are no 'ifs'. Not for me. You're my whole life girl," he almost whispered, his voice raw and husky with emotion. "You're my reason for living. Without you, ain't no point."

River looked at Jayne, reaching out to him in her mind. She loved him so much, and it hurt her to think she'd cost him anything. But in his mind she saw only her. She was his reason for living? She'd known that his love for her was strong. But never had she realized it was that strong. She'd never felt the raw emotion pouring off of him that she did now.

He meant it, she realized. Without her, he had no life. No reason to live. With that, the careful little plan she had been forming since hearing that the Blue Hands had found her, went out the window.

"I was thinking of going," she admitted to him, now, and the look of pure fear on his face was almost painful. "Of leaving, going far away from all of you, so that you would be safe."

"River," Jayne croaked, his voice suddenly gone. His mouth worked, but he couldn't seem to speak. The very idea of her going without him seized his heart with fear the likes of which he'd never known in his entire life.

Suddenly, River kissed him, hard and passionately, and he responded. When she drew back, her eyes were alight.

"I won't," she told him. "I promise, I won't. No matter what. I. . .I can't live without you either, Sean," she told him plainly, laying her head against his chest. "I'm sorry for even thinking it." She knew his fears of attachment. Fears that he had overcome for her, to be with her. She now felt guilty about even considering leaving him, for whatever reason.

"Promise me that you will wait for Captain Daddy, Sean," she mumbled into Jayne's chest. "Don't do anything until he gets here. Please. Stay here with me. I'm so afraid." He hugged her tighter in response.

"I promise," he told her softly, stroking her back with one large hand. "I won't leave you alone. And you ain't got to be afraid. I'll be here if they show up, and they won't take you. No matter what, you hear? They won't take you." He again raised her away from him, and looked at her, pleading in his eyes.

"But you got to promise me, Angel. Promise me you won't never, _ever_, leave me like that. I. . .River I can't take it. I can't live through it. I need to know that you won't even consider something like that."

"I promise," she said solemnly. "I promise you I'll never leave you. Never." He pulled her back to him, and she curled up in his arms, grateful for his presence.

The two of them sat that way until both finally drifted off to sleep.

-------------------

In the infirmary, Zoe sat looking at Goldie as he lay on the bed. He was breathing easier, and his color looked better since Simon had given him blood. He was still attached to all sorts of monitors, and she noted with relief that his blood pressure was improving. His heart beat was strong, too.

"He'll be fine, I think," she heard Simon say from the doorway. She looked up at him.

"He gets hurt almost as much as Mal does," she said after a moment, and Simon chuckled.

"I think he's a bit short of that mark," he replied drily. "But he's working on it."

"Will he be. . .I mean will. . ." Zoe trailed off, at a loss as to how to ask what she wanted to know.

"He'll be fine," Simon assured her, walking over a laying a hand on her shoulder. "He'll need some time to recover fully, but he _will_ recover fully."

"Thank you, Simon," Zoe said finally, reaching up to pat the hand on her shoulder. "If you hadn't been with us, over the years, most likely we'd all be dead at some point."

"Fate places us where we can do the most good, Zoe," Simon told her quietly. "And where we have the chance to be happy." He sat down on the stool next to her.

"The way things happened in my life, and River's, placed us here on _Serenity_. Where I met Kaylee, and River met Jayne." He frowned a little for her benefit, and Zoe chuckled.

"I imagine that still takes some getting used to," she told him.

"Not really," Simon smiled. "I understand a great deal more about Jayne, now, than I did before. I know now where his animosity toward me came from, and I understand it. And I can't deny, _won't_ deny, that much of River's improvement is due to his influence. Three years ago, even two years ago, I would likely have hung myself had she announced that she and Jayne were together. Now?" He smiled.

"If I had any doubts, which I really don't think I did, he erased them for good on Persephone. He did something I couldn't have done, and he did it for one reason. River. Not only did he wail the tar out of my father," he smiled at that, "but he killed two of the Blue Hands that my father had called to take River back to the Academy."

"After that, there's no doubt in my mind, at all, that Jayne loves my sister more than anything in the world. He deliberately placed himself between her and great danger. No one does that for someone they don't care for a great deal."

"You're right," Zoe nodded. "And I know that Jayne loves her. You can see it when he looks at her. He's so afraid of losing her that you can feel it in him whenever something happens."

"Yes," Simon nodded. "Which is how I feel about Kaylee." He looked closely at Zoe. "What about you, Zoe? You and Goldie?" Zoe looked at Simon for a moment, caught off guard by the change in subject.

"I don't know," she finally answered, looking back to where Goldie lay. "Just before this happened, I told him that it wasn't a good idea. That wasn't what I had meant to say. It just. . .came out all on it's own. I was trying to figure out a way to fix it, to figure out if I _wanted_ to fix it, when this happened."

"Now, all I can think about is that the last words we spoke were a little cold."

"Well," Simon stood, "you'll have the chance to talk to him again. What you say, when you get that chance? That's something you'll have to decide. Call me if anything happens. Or," he added, with a knowing look, "if you want to talk."

"Thanks, Simon," Zoe smiled. Suddenly she stood, and hugged the younger man tightly. He returned the embrace warmly.

"That's what families are for, Zoe."

------------------

_Serenity_ eased onto the pad at Guilford's, River touching down softly as she ever had. In minutes, Goldie was on his way to the hospital, willing hands from the loading crew carrying him gently toward the building. The employees of Guilford's knew that the ship crews had saved their jobs, and likely some of their lives. Anything they needed was given willingly, even cheerfully.

Zoe and Simon walked alongside the wheeled gurney, with Kaylee trailing. Jayne and River watched from the ramp. Jayne's anger had cooled somewhat after his talk with River. He realized that he was going to have to temper himself in the future. For her benefit if nothing else.

She took his hand gently, feeling the effort he was making on her behalf. He looked down at her, smiling.

"Good to be home," he said softly, and she nodded, laying her head against his arm.

"It is," River replied, and a wave of sadness passed over her at the thought of being forced to leave.

"If we have to leave," Jayne continued, "it doesn't matter, River. Wherever the two of us are, together, will be home."

She sighed peacefully at that, and he moved his arm to wrap around her shoulders. She leaned further into him, her arms circling his waist.

"That sounds so good," she said softly, eyes closed as his love for her washed gently across her mind.

The two of them stood there, just like that, in companionable silence, until long after the dock gang had moved Goldie inside. Just enjoying one another's touch.

It was, indeed, good to be home.


	8. Chapter 7

Blue Blood – Chapter Seven

_As always, I remind all and sundry that I own no rights to Firefly, and write solely for my own entertainment and pleasure._

-----------------------

Mal was pacing again, on the bridge. Inara was trying to ignore him, but it was becoming harder and harder to do.

"Mal, will you _please_ stop that!" she finally implored, and Mal stopped short, looking at her in puzzlement.

"Stop what?"

"That incessant _pacing_," Inara replied, rolling her eyes. "You're going to wear a path in the bridge floor."

"Sorry," Mal mumbled. "Just got things on my mind."

"I know," Inara relented a little. "We're all worried, Mal. Just try and keep a bit more calm, okay? There's nothing you can do out here."

_Companion _was halfway through the return leg to Argo. Mal was skittish, still worrying over that inspection. He was sure the blue suited man he had glimpsed was a Blue Hand, and that he had influenced the inspection in some way in order to get a look at the ship's crew.

That had been the plan, Mal admitted. But for some reason, he was still worried.

"I just. . .something feels off about all this, Inara," Mal struggled to pinpoint the source of his worries.

"Of course it does," she nodded. "We were finally in the clear, until this. Now everything we've worked for is in jeopardy."

"Jayne's not gonna be happy with me, either," Mal almost groaned. "He wanted to end Sheriff Grippen last time, and I held his hand. Thought my way was better."

"It was better, Mal," Inara soothed.

"Try convincing Jayne of that," Mal shot back. "It ain't me and you that's got to fear them Blue Hands."

"All of us have to fear them, Mal," Inara pointed out.

"Maybe some," he nodded. "But it's still River and Jayne that's in the real danger, here. And Jayne, he ain't like to respond well when River's in danger."

"Would you 'respond well', if it were me?" Inara asked softly, and Mal smiled faintly.

"No, I would not," he told her. "But I ain't the killer Jayne is, Inara. I ain't got his strength, his ability, nor most importantly, his attitude. Jayne's outlook on human life, and it's value, is fairly straightforward. If you're a threat, your life is worthless."

"That just makes you a better man, Mal," Inara told him. "The fact that you place a higher value on human life. I like Jayne, love him dearly in fact," she admitted. "But his callousness alarms me at times. I often wonder how River is able to accept it."

"Cause she's the same way," Mal said flatly. "Told me so herself. She and Jayne, for all their differences, are a lot alike. Probably why their relationship works so well."

"Maybe," Inara mused. "But I still like you how you are, Mal. I don't think I could love you like I do, if you were like Jayne." Mal smiled at that, kissing her lightly.

"That's good to know," he told her, hugging her gently. "But Jayne will still be upset, and this time rightly so. It's him and River that may have to find a new home over this. Not us."

"What?" Inara pulled away from him, looking at Mal as if he'd suddenly grown a new head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if this little scam of mine don't work, and the Blue Hands come after River here, then it won't be safe for them to stay," Mal shrugged helplessly. "They'll have to head out."

"Alone?" Inara was incredulous.

"Well, I expect Simon will want to go," Mal frowned in thought. "And Kaylee will go wherever he goes, I imagine."

"Mal, are you saying that you'll abandon them?" Inara asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"Aban. . .what? No!" Mal looked aghast. "But we can't just up and go on the run, either! We got a home, now. Can't be giving that up," he reasoned.

"So we'll just let them fend for themselves?" Inara asked, eyes narrowing.

"I don't know that it will come to that," Mal replied, wondering what he'd done now. "I ain't just gonna kick'em out, Inara. They want to stay on, they're welcome to! I just don't expect they'll want to stay where they know the Blue Sun can find'em so easy. That's all."

Inara calmed somewhat at that, not having completely worked out what Mal was saying. No, Jayne likely would not want to keep River somewhere that Blue Sun knew about. Not from fear, she knew, at least not for himself. There was no doubt in Inara's mind that Jayne would die protecting River.

No, his fear would be for after he was dead. When River would be vulnerable.

"We'll work it out," Mal told her, seeing the emotions working across her face. "We'll work it out."

---------------------

Goldie woke up suddenly, the second day back on Argo. One minute he was sleeping, the next he was awake. Zoe was sitting by his bed, where she'd sat almost every waking hour since they'd arrived.

"What the. . ." Goldie tried to talk, but found his throat was dry as dust. Zoe jerked to attention, and grabbed a glass of water from the bedside tray, holding it out to him.

"Drink some of this," she told him gently. "You been out for a while," she added, as Goldie sipped the water through a straw. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember being on the hull," Goldie said, looking around him. "Where are we, Captain?" Zoe's face fell at the term 'Captain', but Goldie didn't see it. When he turned back to her, she was firmly in control of her expression.

"You were hit by a small meteorite," she explained calmly, forcing her voice to be professional. "Jayne hauled you back inside, and we cut your suit off. Mal was behind us, with _Serenity_, and Simon was with him, so we turned about and met up with them. We moved you over to _Serenity_, and Mal and his crew went on in the _Companion_ to make the run. We brought you home."

"Well," Goldie said, thoughtfully. "Guess I need to get the kid a good bottle then, don't I?" he asked, grinning slightly. Zoe chuckled.

"Probably wouldn't make River happy," she pointed out. He nodded.

"Cigar, then," he decided. "How long I been out?"

"Almost three days," Zoe told him.

"Well, sorry about all the fuss, Cap'n," he told her. "If I'd known it was comin', I'da ducked or something."

"These things happen," Zoe told him. "But Simon says you'll be fine."

"Indeed he will," Simon smiled, walking into the small room. "Glad to see you up and awake."

"Well, I'm fairly pleased to be awake," Goldie said. "Don't think I feel up to the 'up' part o' that, just yet."

"No," Simon chuckled, "I imagine not. And I'd prefer you didn't try it, at least for another couple of days. But you will be fine."

"That's good to know, Simon," Goldie said earnestly.

"Well, I need to get back to the ship," Zoe said suddenly, standing.

"Thanks for checking on me, Cap'n," Goldie smiled, a friendly action, but without the heat it once would have had.

"Have to look after my crew," was all Zoe said, nodding. "Let me know if he needs anything, Doc."

"Okay," Simon nodded, frowning.

"Well, that was odd," he said aloud, once Zoe was gone.

"What you mean, Doc?" Goldie asked.

"She's been here at your side for nearly the whole time, holding your hand, talking to you, just being here. Then you wake up, and she's got to go?" Simon shook his head. "I'll never understand women."

"Me neither, Doc," Goldie got a thoughtful look on his face. "Me neither."

-----------------------

When_ Companion_ touched down, Mal was unsurprised when the first face he saw as the ramp descended was Jayne Cobb's. He'd expected it, in fact. That didn't make him any happier to see him.

Or the scowl on his face, for that matter.

"Did it work?" Jayne demanded without preamble.

"Had a good trip, Jayne, thanks for asking," Mal replied sarcastically.

"Ain't caring about your trip," Jayne growled.

"I know," Mal sighed. "And yes, I think it worked. I got a glimpse of one of the Blue Hands giving us the once over. We had a surprise inspection, which I'm sure was their doin'. I made sure he could see Inara, and since she's the pilot, and he'll find that out, that may be that."

"Or it may not," Jayne said flatly.

"Or it may not," Mal nodded. "I'm sorry Jayne." Jayne's scowl faltered at that.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not lettin' you kill that hundan before," Mal said bluntly. "I. . .I honestly thought our problems with him were behind us. I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

Jayne just looked at Mal. He'd been prepared for a knock-down, drag-out confrontation with the Captain. Mal's admission of being wrong, and his apology, had taken the wind from his sails all at once.

"Ah, hell," he finally grimaced. "Can't do nothin' 'bout it now. But this time, Mal, he dies."

"I won't stand in your way," Mal told him plainly. "But wait long enough to see if the Blue Hands do him in for lyin'."

"I'm hopin' that don't happen, seein' as he may lead'em right out here to us," Jayne said quietly. Mal started. He hadn't thought of that. Jayne snorted.

"Didn't think of that, I take it?"

"No," Mal admitted, crestfallen. "No, I didn't, Jayne. I'm sorry."

"We'll just have to see what happens," Jayne sighed wearily. Without another word, Jayne turned away, walking toward the main building. Mal watched him go, unable to get over the feeling that he had failed two of his crew while trying to do what he'd thought best.

--------------------

Evelyn McAdams had been the Sheriff's secretary for five years. In that time, she'd learned a number of things about Grippen, none of which were flattering. Thus when George Harwell, and old friend of her family's, had approached her about keeping tabs on Grippen, as much as she could without getting into trouble, she had agreed.

George Harwell was an important man, she reasoned. If anyone could bring Grippen down, it was him.

She was working at her desk, filing routine reports, when the door opened. She looked up, seeing two men in identical blue suits walk into the lobby of the office. Her breath caught as she realized who they were.

"How can I help you, gentlemen?" she forced herself to smile sweetly, and put on her best 'dumb' look and act.

"We'd like to speak with the Sheriff, miss," the larger smiled. He looked plastic, Evelyn decided.

"Let me see if he's busy," she nodded, smiling again. She walked to the sheriff's office door, knocked lightly, and opened the door when bid.

"Sheriff, there are two men out here asking for you," she told him sweetly. "I think they're from that Sun Bond thingy," she added, deliberately mispronouncing it as always. The Sheriff looked up.

"Good, good," he smiled at her. "Been expecting them. Show them in."

"Okay, sir," Evelyn nodded. "Oh, I'm going to eat lunch in just a few minutes. I'll turn the machine on, so you won't be bothered."

"That's fine, sweetie," Grippen replied paternally. "Thank you."

"Yes, sir." Evelyn walked back to her desk where the two men apparently hadn't moved.

"The sheriff will see you, sirs," she smiled. "Right through that doorway, right there," she pointed. The smaller one smiled, this time.

"Thank you," he nodded, and the two men went to the door, entered, and closed it behind them.

------------------

"Well, gentlemen, I trust you have a hefty reward somewhere in those suits of yours? Grippen asked. He was startled when the larger of the two grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall behind his desk. The smaller smiled.

"My friend is a bit, upset, shall we say?" he said conversationally. "It seems that your information was incorrect, Sheriff Grippen. He dislikes being lied to, I'm afraid."

"What. . .what are you. . .talkin' 'bout," Grippen managed to croak out.

"We investigated your report," the smaller replied, his voice friendly. "There was no River Tam aboard the ship that landed on Astra. The pilot was a woman, yes," he added. "But not River Tam."

"Bo. . .both his pilots is. . .is women," Grippen again croaked. He never bothered to wear his gun in the office, a policy he was rethinking even now.

"Both?" the smaller man asked with interest, and the grip the larger man had on him eased somewhat.

"He's got two ships," Grippen managed to gasp, now that he was getting a bit more air. "Just alike. Both ships have a woman pilot."

"We were not made aware he had two vessels."

"Didn't think on it, since it was her ship that was on the run," Grippen admitted. "Other pilot is a dark haired woman. Quite a looker. Usually flies with Reynolds."

"Indeed." The larger man had released his hold on Grippen, but had not stepped back. "Then it is possible that this is all a misunderstanding."

"Likely," the smaller mused. "Sheriff, I think you should take a ride with us. To wherever these ships are located. You can correct your oversight by helping us now."

Grippen looked from one to the other, and realized he had no choice. He started to reach for his gun, but the smaller stopped him with his voice.

"You won't be needing that."


	9. Chapter 8

Blue Blood – Chapter Eight

_No copyright infringement is intended here, just good clean fun._

-------------------

"Mal, we have a problem." Mal turned at Harwell's words.

"We ain't had much but problems, last few days," he smiled tiredly. "What's wrong now?"

"My. . .informant, I guess, in the Sheriff's office just called. Two of your blue suited friends just showed up, wanting to see Grippen."

"Maybe they killed him," Mal muttered, but Harwell shook his head.

"No, they just left the office together. My source doesn't know where they're going, but they did take the road out of town coming this way."

"_Ai ya,"_ said Mal, shaking his head. Jayne had been right.

"Likely coming here, George," Mal looked at his employer. "I. . .we don't have any choice, but fight, if they do. Might be best if you was to close up shop, and head on home for the day."

"Like hell," Harwell snarled. "You've stood by us, we'll stand by you."

"I appreciate that, George," Mal smiled. "I really do. But this ain't your fight. And it will get nasty. These men, they. . .they have access to some nasty weaponry, and they ain't a bit concerned with collateral damage, if you take my meaning. Best you all wasn't around, I'm thinking."

Harwell looked for a moment as if he were going to argue, but finally nodded.

"All right, Mal," he said at last. "But I don't like this."

"Nor do I," Mal assured him. "But we ain't got a lotta options. We can either fight, or we can run. We like it here, so we aim to fight."

"Good luck," Harwell said, and Mal snorted.

"Wouldn't that be a change?"

-------------------

The men and women of Guilford's were taken by surprise as the plant whistle blew, and their supervisors came through telling them that they had the rest of the day off. With pay. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, they moved quickly, and soon the plant was deserted.

Mal had thought things out fairly carefully, he hoped. He'd sent Inara, Simon and Kaylee to the hospital, with orders to stay there, no matter what. He considered sending River with them, but one look at the little assassin's face made him think better of it. He had sent Hollins with the others, but Laim Greggs had refused to budge.

"You got problems, I got problems," was all the young man had said, and Mal had simply nodded. Greggs had disappeared for a time, after that. When he re-appeared, he was wearing a gun in a low-riding holster, and carrying a wicked looking rifle. He noted Mal's raised eyebrows, and shrugged.

Jayne was armed, as usual, and so was River. Zoe hefted her shotgun, and Mal could see the slight bulge where the small pistol Jayne had given her lay under her vest. Her carbine was strapped to her leg.

"What's the plan, sir?" she asked, as they gathered.

"I'm of two minds about this," Mal told them. "One, we try and bluff our way through. Deny that River is on the crew. Be our word against Grippen's, and we might sway them."

"The other is to start shooting the minute they show up."

"I'm for plan B," Jayne said at once, and Mal snorted. As if that was a surprise.

"I'm in agreement," Zoe seconded, and that was a surprise. Well, sort of, Mal decided.

"I'm with the group," was all Greggs said, and went to watch for their company.

"Well, 'tross?" Mal asked, looking at River. "Seems you ought to have the last word, here, being as you're the one most in danger."

River looked at Mal for a moment, then to Jayne. He returned her gaze evenly, his mind calm.

_Do what you think best, Angel,_ she heard his thoughts as they pushed gently to her. _I'm with you, no matter what_. She sighed at that, the calm confidence of her Alpha male reassuring her.

"I would prefer plan A," she finally admitted. Zoe looked startled, but Jayne merely nodded.

"Any particular reason?" Mal asked, surprise evident.

"If we can convince the Blue Hands that I am not here," she looked up at Jayne, "that _we_ are not here, then it is possible that we can stay. I would like to not have to leave, if possible." Mal nodded in understanding, eyes flickering to Jayne.

"That a problem for you?" he asked warily. Jayne shook his head.

"Whatever she wants," was all he said, and River smiled gently.

"Okay, then. Here's what we'll do."

---------------------

Grippen's mule pulled into the drive, and he shut it down. The following mule, with two more of the blue suited men, stopped behind him.

"That's odd," he mused, looking at the idle factory.

"What?" the larger of his 'partners' asked.

"Factory should be going full out, about now," Grippen informed him. "And even if it wasn't, the supply store would still be open. Folks for a hundred miles in any direction depend on them for everything from seed, to clothes, to groceries."

"They are aware of our presence," the smaller one said. "This likely means that you were correct."

"Well, there's the ships," Grippen pointed to the pad.

"You are to wait here," the larger one ordered. "Please don't consider leaving, Sheriff," he added with a smile that never reached his eyes.

"I'll be waitin' right here," Grippen assured him.

Without another word, the four blue suits started toward Reynolds' ships. Grippen sat back to watch. He might not like the devil he'd made a bargain with, but he'd enjoy seeing Reynolds taken down.

-----------------

"Is this the _Private Companion_?" Mal looked up to see the blue suited men standing in the doorway. He forced himself to smile.

"It is," he nodded amiably. "What can we do for you today?"

"You are Malcolm Reynolds?" another asked.

"That's me," Mal nodded again. "Owner."

"Fine vessels," the first spoke again. "Are you for hire?"

"Well, we kinda got a permanent gig with Guilford's here," Mal pointed at the factory. "But I ain't opposed to a little side work, long as it don't interfere with that."

"I understand that both your pilots are women?" the smaller asked.

"Yeah," Mal replied. "Is that a problem?"

"Not in the least," the man assured him smoothly. "I understand one of your pilots is also your wife?"

"That's so," Mal said, placing a bit of impatience in his tone.

"And the other one?" the larger asked.

"That'd be me," Zoe said, walking forward.

"You fly the other vessel, I take it?"

"I do," Zoe nodded. It wasn't a lie. She had flown _Serenity_.

"I see," the smaller frowned. "We were informed that your other pilot was a small woman, who goes by the name River Tam."

"Don't know anyone by that name," Mal said at once, and mentally kicked himself when the larger one's eyes were drawn to him.

"Are you certain?" he asked. "I have a picture of her. Perhaps she's using another name." Before Mal could react, the hand dove into the suit, and came out with a small device, which the man activated without warning.

Mal instantly felt his head start to pound, and blood dripped from his nose. Next to him, Zoe was in the same condition. Both hit the floor, hard, trying to fight off the pain afflicting them. The two men walked forward, smiling.

"Now, Captain, suppose you tell us where we can find River Tam?"

-------------------

"Something is wrong," River said, from where she and Jayne waited onboard _Serenity_. Jayne looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Don't know," she admitted. "But. . ." suddenly she grabbed her temples, and collapsed in a huddle on the deck.

"Two by two," she whispered. Before Jayne could react, there were two men in blue suits at the ramp.

"River Tam, you are bound by law, and required to surrender, as is your husband."

"Like hell," Jayne snarled, and raised Vera.

------------------

The sound of a gunshot made the two Blue Hands on _Companion_ pause in the middle of their 'interview'. They exchanged a glance, and the larger one nodded.

"Remain here. I will investigate." The smaller nodded, as his partner left. He turned back to Mal and Zoe.

"Now, where were we?"

------------------

River was almost paralyzed with fear. Seeing Jayne shoot one of the Blue Hands in the head helped her, but before he could take the remaining one, a sharp buzzing sound reached her. Jayne looked stunned for a moment, and Vera dipped to the floor.

"Lower your weapon, and come peaceably," the Blue Hand ordered. Jayne growled low in his chest, and tried to raise Vera again. The man moved his finger slightly, and the buzzing increased. Jayne felt his knees go weak, and fell to the floor. Still griping his rifle, he tried again to bring it to bear, but couldn't find the strength. Finally the great rifle slipped from his grasp.

The Blue Hand started forward as Jayne went to his hands and knees. The buzzing stayed constant, and he shook his head, droplets of blood streaming from his nose. He was unable to stop the man from moving to where River lay, and securing her hands with cuffs he produced from his pockets.

Then the man turned to Jayne.

"Long have we searched for you," he told the big man. "We looked for you during the war, to make you a part of our program. You will be a welcome asset to us, once you are under our control." He knelt to secure Jayne's arms, and in that moment, Jayne struck.

His arm shot up, eleven inches of razor sharp steel in his hand, and the Blue Hand wore a stunned expression as Jayne stood to look at him.

"I'll never be under your control," Jayne snarled, twisting the great knife, blade buried deep in the other man's abdomen. "And neither will she." Jayne's other arm came up, circling the Blue Hand's head. With a harsh jerk, the man's neck was broken, and he fell limp to the floor. Jayne retrieved the small device that the man had used to try and incapacitate him, and switched it off. The buzzing stopped.

Before he could kneel to check on River, a voice stopped him.

"We meet at last."

-------------------

River felt the buzzing stop. She didn't move for a moment, then tried gingerly to sit up. She stopped when she realized her hands were bound behind her. She could hear voices, dimly, and was both relieved and concerned that one of them belonged to Jayne.

"You found me," she heard Jayne snarl.

"I have looked for you for many years," the larger Blue Hand told Jayne. He glanced at his fallen comrades. "Still as formidable as ever, I see." He took a step into the bay.

"You cannot defeat us, you know," he said casually, hands held at his sides. "We will take her, and you, eventually. Others will find you, even if you defeat us here today. Why not ease the suffering of your friends, and come now? Peaceably?"

"I ain't never gone peaceably before," Jayne pointed out. "No reason to start now."

"You are truly married?" the man asked, throwing Jayne off.

"And that concerns you how?" he asked.

"I can see to it that you remain together," the man lied smoothly, taking another step forward.

"I can do that without your help," Jayne shot back, and lifted his hand, knife still in it. As soon as he did, the Blue Hand lifted his own, and fired.

Jayne was struck by two needles, both connected by wire to the gun in the Blue Hand's grasp. A surge of electrical current pulsed along the wires, and Jayne felt his knees betray him again, as he crashed to the floor.

"It would be much simpler if you came peaceably." The Blue Hand applied the electric shock again, and Jayne yelled in pain.

------------------

River heard Jayne yell, and winced as his pain flowed over her. She fought to block it out, but the pain was immense. Jayne was suffering an incredible amount.

"There's no need for this to be so painful," she heard the Blue Hand tell Jayne. "I really have no desire to injure you."

"You better," she heard Jayne gasp in reply. "Only way for you to take her is over my dead body." Jayne's voice was strained, she realized.

_Jayne is going to die, fighting to save me_. The thought rolled over her mind, overcoming the pain she felt through him, and the fear that paralyzed her.

_I cannot let that happen!_

River moved suddenly, her own fear gone. She spun around, hands still cuffed behind her, and was on her feet in a flash. The Blue Hand looked at her.

"Ah, Miss Tam. Decided to join us at last?" River didn't reply. Instead she launched herself into a spinning heel kick aimed at his head. The Blue Hand reacted on instinct, lifting his hands to defend himself. He grasped River's foot, and twisted, sending the small assassin to the floor in a heap. She cried out in pain, and disappointment, as she hit the floor. The Blue Hand had dispatched her without effort.

But in doing so, he had dropped his stunner.

Jayne lunged to his feet, fury at seeing River hurt burning through his pain. The Blue Hand realized he'd erred, but it was too late to do anything about it. Jayne was on him before he could react. A giant fist crashed into his head, and another into his gut.

Unaccustomed to physical combat, the Blue Hand reeled under the attack, and Jayne followed him, striking again and again at the man who had injured the most important person in his life. Pain forgotten, the big man's fury drove him now.

Blow after blow rained down on the Blue Hand, and he could not prevent them from striking home. As he felt one of the large man's hands on his throat, he realized dimly that his partner had been correct. He should have simply killed the man, and been done with it.

He knew he'd not have that chance again.

-----------------

"Jayne," River said softly, still on the floor. Jayne didn't hear her. He was still pummeling the lifeless body in his grip.

"Jayne," River repeated, a little louder this time. "I think he'd dead, Jayne."

Still no response.

"Sean, I need your help," River said calmly, and suddenly, Jayne looked at her.

"Angel, are you okay?" Jayne dropped the dead man and rushed to her.

"I think my arm is broken," River said quietly. "Can you take these cuffs off?"


	10. Chapter 9

Blue Blood – Chapter Nine

_As always, I own no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. I receive no pay for my labor, and write only for my own enjoyment._

------------------

The smaller Blue Hand had restrained Mal and Zoe, and shut off the paralyzing device that had placed them on the ground. He had then walked to the ramp to look outside.

"You okay Zo'?" Mal asked, looking at his former first mate.

"Seen better days, sir," Zoe admitted. "What'd you think's happening?"

"I'd say Jayne got at least one of'em," Mal smiled. "Other than that, your guess is as good as mine."

"Ain't too good at guessing, right now," Zoe told him. "Think I'm hurt inside."

"Me too," Mal nodded. "I guess plan A wasn't the way to go after all."

"It was worth a try, sir," Zoe said gamely.

"Your friends will be in custody, by now," the Blue Hand said, walking back to them. "You should have simply given them to us. We could have avoided all this. . ."

"Hey!"

The Blue Hand looked up sharply just as a bullet entered his head. The man stood stock still for a moment, then collapsed on the floor as if every bone in his body had been removed.

Liam Greggs ran down the steps into the bay, and released Mal and Zoe.

"You two okay?" he asked.

"Not really," Mal told him. "But maybe we'll live. You?"

"Once he shut that. . .thing, off, I was," Greggs nodded. "Sorry it took so long, boss. Took me a minute to clear my head."

"You'll hear no complaints from me," Mal assured him. "Check on Jayne and River, but be careful."

"Right," Greggs nodded, and moved to the door. Before he reached the ramp, Jayne appeared, carrying River in his arms.

"Jayne?" Mal asked.

"Likely broke her arm," Jayne told him. River was out, her arm cradled in her lap. "Let's get all of you over to the hospital."

"You go on," Greggs said. "I'll see to them," he nodded at Mal and Zoe. Jayne nodded, and set off.

------------------

Grippen had fired up his mule at the gunshot, but remained where he was. When he saw the merc walking away from the ships, carrying the girl, he knew that things had gone south. He pulled away from Guilford's as fast as his mule would go, heading for town. He'd need a damn good story to survive this one.

At least no one had seen him with the blue suits at Guilford's. He could always claim that he just told them where to find someone they were looking for on a legal matter.

-------------------

Simon worked on the injured crew members, running scans for injuries. Mal and Zoe had, indeed, suffered internal injuries, but thankfully their exposure had been brief. He was able to repair the damage with little or no difficulty. Both would need to stay overnight, but he assured them that, baring complications, they could likely be up and around the next day.

River's right arm was broken, and would require a cast. He used a bone mender, but the cast was a precaution. The break had been ugly, and would need time to completely heal. She huddled on the bed, had hardly spoken since she'd woken.

Jayne had been hurt, but refused all but the most rudimentary care. Simon fussed over the big man, trying to convince him to allow treatment. The exchange between them brought River around, finally.

"Sean," she said softly, using his real name, which she only rarely did in front of the others. "Let him treat you. Please. I need to know you're okay." Jayne instantly gave in, falling into a chair near her bed. Simon gawked for a moment, then busied himself checking Jayne over.

"Thank you," River smiled faintly, and Jayne looked at her.

_You know I'd do anything for you,_ he pushed his mind at her, and the smile grew.

_Love you_, she thought back, closing her eyes.

"Thank you, Jayne," Simon said quietly. "It seems like I'm always saying that to you these days."

"For what?" Jayne grunted, still looking at River.

"Killing the Blue Hands," Simon said flatly. "Protecting my sister. I'm beginning to lose my fear of them, thanks to you."

"Greggs killed on of them," Jayne pointed out. Simon nodded.

"My point. I've always thought of them as supermen. I see now they aren't."

"Blue blood spills as easy as any other, Simon" Jayne told him. River stirred.

"Not blue," she said quietly, drawing both men's attention. "Red, just like ours. My Jayne does not fear the Hands of Blue. And I will fear them no longer." Simon almost choked. Ever since he'd freed her from the Academy, the one thing that had always reduced River to a huddled mass was the presence of the Blue Hands.

"_Mei mei_?" he said questioningly, and River rewarded him with a bright smile, despite her pain.

"Jayne has freed me of my fear, Simon," she told him. "I fought the Blue Hands."

"Sure did," Jayne nodded, looking at Simon. "One of'em used some kinda stunner on me," Jayne raised his shirt, showing him the wounds. "River hadn't kicked him, he'da had us both."

"I'm so proud of you, River," Simon told her, his voice calm but firm. "And happy for you."

"I will not fear them any longer," River repeated. "Thanks to my Jayne."

"You don't have to fear them anyway," Jayne told her, smiling. "The big one let it slip while you were on the floor. He said others would 'find' us. That means the rest don't know where we are." River blinked hard at that.

"That's. . .that's _wonderful_!" Simon almost shouted. "I was so afraid. . ."

"So was I," Jayne nodded. He looked at River again. "We're safe, again," he assured her. River's eyes grew bright with unshed tears, and Jayne frowned.

"Don't cry, baby girl," he soothed, and she laughed lightly.

"Not all tears are of pain, Sean, my love," she told him. "I am so happy we can stay."

"Me too, baby," Jayne smiled. But in his mind, in the small little area he made sure she couldn't see into, he knew there was one more string to deal with before they were really safe.

And he would cut it himself.

------------------

Zoe was placed in Goldie's room, as there was a shortage of space after the fight. Inara would be staying with Mal, of course, and Jayne with River, so there wasn't much in the way of options.

Goldie was sitting up in bed when Zoe was brought in.

"You okay?" he asked, after the attendant had left. Zoe nodded.

"Will be," she told him, not looking directly at him.

"Well, this is fortuitous," he smiled, leaning back, arms behind his head. "I think me and you, we need to talk. And now, here on the ground, there ain't none of that 'Me Captain, You Crew', stuff, either." Zoe's eyes met his, and for a moment clouded. She took in his defiant set, and it struck her that he meant every word.

"Okay," she finally said. "Since I didn't do so well the last time, why don't you do the talking."

"I was gonna, anyway," he smirked, and Zoe couldn't help but grin.

"You're worried about the job," Goldie said, turning serious. "I get that. I do. We need to make sure the line is drawn between me and you, and the Captain and the Engineer." Zoe looked at him, startled, but nodded.

"Not a bad idea," Goldie told her. "I hadn't thought about it, but it's a good idea. And one I can get behind. I know that your post as Captain is important to you. Not because you're a captain, but because you're the captain on Mal's ship. You don't want to let him down." Again, Zoe looked startled, but nodded.

"I get that, too," he smiled. "But we ain't always in the black, Zoe. And you won't likely always be a ship captain, nor me an engineer. Gotta think about the future once in a while, or it'll slip up on you."

"I ain't got much experience thinking on the future," Zoe told him. "We've lived hand to mouth for so long, lost so much, there never seemed a point."

"I been there," Goldie nodded. "But now, things are different. Okay," he raised a hand at her snort. "Maybe not today. Today was on par, I guess. But this ain't gonna be happening every day. At least I sure hope not."

"And I had a lotta time to think, laying here, Zoe," he went on. "I'm pretty sure I love you." Zoe's eyes widened at that. "I ain't trying to put pressure on you," he assured her, "but I needed to tell you that. Thing is, I can't keep being your engineer, if there ain't some hope that you and I will at least try to work things out between us. I know you feel kinda the same way as I do."

Zoe looked at him hard for a long minute, then nodded. She'd been doing that a lot during this conversation, she realized.

"I do," she said softly. "I ain't. . .I don't want to call it love, mind," she told him, and Goldie smiled.

"That's okay," he told her. "I wasn't expecting that. And, like I said, I'm pretty sure. That ain't the same as I know I do. But it's a strong feeling, Zoe, and I'd like the chance to see where it leads me. I ain't asking you for anything you can't, or don't want, to give. Just the honest attempt to see how things develop between us, without all that we went through a few days ago."

Zoe lay back, wondering. How had he worked all that out? It was like he had reached into her mind, somehow, and saw not only what she'd meant to say the first time around, but why. River was right. There was more to Butler Tarrant than met the eyes.

"I'd like that," she said finally, with a smile that warmed Goldie clear to his feet. "I'd like it very much, in fact."

"Well, what say we take this wonderful togetherness," he smiled as she snorted in amusement, "to start getting to know each other a little better. I know how shy you are, so why don't I go first. Me, I like. . .'

Simon walked by half-an-hour later, and stood just outside the door, listening to Zoe laugh as Goldie related a tale from his past. The look on her face was one he'd not seen since Wash died, and it warmed Simon's heart. Not wanting to disturb the moment, he slipped away, unnoticed.

They were both getting better medicine than he could provide them anyway, at the moment.

---------------

"The Blue Hands were after you."

Jayne looked up at River with a start, having thought she was sleeping.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Why?"

"They were after Shade," he said quietly. "Book warned me that people were hunting me. He must have had access to a lot of intel, being who he was. Who he _had_ been," Jayne corrected. "I didn't know it was them. Just that someone wanted me."

"He. . .you were willing to die rather than give up," River said quietly. "Rather than let them take me." He looked into her eyes, nodding in reply. She struggled to sit up slightly, taking care not to bang her arm.

"It was fear of that, of you dying, that enabled me to overcome my own fear of the Blue Hands," she told him, her voice soft, yet firm. "It was that fear that drove me to try and fight them."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," Jayne said quietly, taking her uninjured hand in his.

"I'm not," River smiled. "I fought for you."

"You sure did," he smiled. "Got the cast to show for it, too."

"Like your scars," she told him, grinning. "Shows I've 'been there'." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

"I don't want you to have 'been there' because of me," Jayne told her. "I want you to be safe, Angel. Always."

"I will be," she reached up and stroked his face. "So long as I'm with you, I will be."

----------------

When River woke the next morning, the first thing she realized was that Jayne was gone. She looked about, frantically, but there was no sign of him. Just as she was about to get out of bed, Simon looked in on her.

"Oh, no, you don't," he scolded, pushing her gently back onto the bed. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Where's Jayne?" River asked. Simon smiled.

"He said you'd ask," he told her. "He said to tell you he had a few things he needed to see to, but that he'd be back in a bit."

"What things?" River demanded, a sinking feeling hitting her stomach.

"He didn't say, specifically," Simon frowned. "Just. . ." he trailed off as he realized why she was concerned.

"How long has he been gone?" River asked, once again trying to rise.

"Two hours or so," Simon told her, again stopping her from getting up. "You're not going anywhere, River. Jayne told me to sedate you, if I had to. I know why, now, but you're still not going. You aren't well enough to be up."

"I have to stop him!" she cried, and Simon shook his head.

"No," he said quietly. "Not this time. This time, I'm on his side, River. What he's doing, if it's what I think it is, needs to be done. Not just for you, but for all of us."

"I need to be with him!" River wailed, and Simon again shook his head.

"No, River. You know by now he doesn't need any help. Not with this."

"Simon!"

"No," he brother was unyielding. "He's trying to protect you, River. And the rest of us."

"But. . ."

"No buts, 'tross,' Mal said from the doorway. He was on his feet, but looked weak. "I promised him. He's got it to do, and I promised him I'd not stop him."

River sighed in defeat and lay back.

"He'll be fine," Simon soothed. "You know he will."

River nodded. Yes, he would be fine. Shade was always fine.


	11. Chapter 10

Blue Blood – Chapter Ten

_Write owns no rights of any kind to Firefly and intends no copyright infringements. I'm making no money for this, and write only for my own enjoyment._

-------------------

Grippen looked at the bounty notice on River Tam again, noting that the contact information hadn't been changed. He had intended to call again, let the Sun Bonding Company know that their agents had not only failed, but died in their failure. There was always the chance that he would find someone more. . .considerate than the last two.

But there was no one to contact. He had, through some judicious searching, discovered that the Sun Bonding Company didn't exist. Which begged the questions who were the men that had answered his wave, and who, exactly, or what, was River Tam? He'd been lucky, he admitted to himself. It had been a stroke of good fortune that the plant had been closed for whatever reason. No one had seen him, and his involvement in what had happened was known to none.

He was sure there was still a way to make money from this, and to stick a good one in Reynolds' eye at the same time. He'd figure it out. He shut off the cortex, and left his office.

"Evelyn, I need to go out to Guilford's," he told his secretary. "Had a bit of a tussle out there yesterday. That damn Reynolds' and his bunch again, I'm sure. I'll be back late, I imagine. Be sure and let the boys know."

"Yes, sir," Evelyn smiled sweetly, and he returned it. She was dumber than a rock, Grippen thought, but she was pretty to look at, and did a fair job in the office.

See you later," he told her, and walked outside. It was nearing noon, and the sun was high, though the weather was cool. Winter was almost on them.

He walked over to his mule, climbing aboard without a glance. He fired the vehicle up and nosed it onto the road, heading out of town. He'd gone about three miles when he suddenly felt a very cold, very sharp, edge under his chin.

"Just turn off the road up here a piece," a cold voice whispered in his ear. "Me and you need to have a talk."

Grippen eased the vehicle off the road as ordered. He was about to demand what the hell this was about when a crushing blow fell on his head. The Sheriff slumped forward, out cold.

---------------------

Grippen came around slowly, his head pounding. As he tried to rub his aching head, he realized that his arms wouldn't move. Coming wide awake at that discovery, the Sheriff found himself tied to a chair, unable to touch the floor with his feet, or move more than a slight wiggle. He was in some kind of old hut, he thought, and could smell the rancid waters of the Marsh.

As he looked around for some sign of where he might be, his eyes finally came to rest on a very large figure, who was sitting nearby, looking at him.

"Look who's awake," the figure spoke, and Grippen realized, with a sense of dread, that it was Reynolds' merc. Cobb.

"What the hell are you playin' at?" Grippen demanded, struggling against his bonds. "I'll have you in prison for the rest of your life for this!" Cobb just laughed, rising from his chair.

""You can save your threats, Sheriff," Jayne told him. "I'm not interested, and you won't be in any position, ever again, to threaten me or anyone else, soon." Grippen's eyes widened at that.

"I'm glad you're finally awake, _Sheriff_," the mercenary said calmly. "I was getting tired of waiting for you. See, I could have just killed you, and been done with it, but I wanted you to know. Know who, and know why."

"See, you made a mistake, Sheriff," he went on calmly. "You tried to hurt my woman. The only person in the entire 'verse I really care anything about. Hadn't been for that, it would never have come to this. But you couldn't just leave well enough alone, could you?"

"Look, Cobb," Grippen licked suddenly dry lips. "I don't know what you're talking about. Let me go, and we'll just forget this whole thing, right?" Jayne chuckled.

"Not so bad, now, are you, Grippen? Funny how that happens to guys like you, ain't it."

"Cobb, I ain't done nothing to you!" Grippen said urgently. "I ain't got no idea. . ."

"I said save it!" Jayne snapped, and Grippen fell silent. "You tried to turn my woman over to those Blue freaks. Only you ain't got no idea what she's been through, what they did to her. And you'd o' just give her back to'em." Jayne drew his knife, and Grippen paled.

"I can't show you exactly what they did," Jayne told him softly. "But maybe I can give you an idea. Just a taste, mind."

----------------------

People would later report that they had heard screaming in the marsh around Guilford's property that afternoon. Older hands would tell of a beast they called the Marsh Monster, a wild half-man, half-something that prowled the vast marshes. Younger ones would scoff at that, and claim it was a wildcat. Or some other beast, caught in a trap. A few even claimed it was a man, fallen prey to one of the wild creatures that called the marsh home.

Mal heard it, and fought of a shiver. He knew better. Jayne had been gone since mid-morning.

He was the only one that wasn't surprised by the explosion later that evening, as the sun was sinking. The marsh was lit up for a few brief seconds, but the fire didn't last more than a few minutes in the damp area.

Jayne came up a little while later. He was freshly bathed, and was wearing clean clothes. Mal looked at him sharply, but Jayne merely nodded.

"Evening, Mal."

"Jayne," Mal replied, uneasy.

"Headed over to see River," Jayne went on, as if he'd been at work all day. "Need me for anything?"

"No," Mal answered quietly. "We got it covered, Jayne."

"Need me, call me," Jayne said amiably, and walked away. Mal watched him go, not knowing what else to do. Or how to do it.

------------------

The disappearance of Sheriff Grippen was a mystery that would never be solved. His vehicle was found on the roadside, some four miles from town. The vehicle was undamaged, and nothing was missing from it.

A search of the area was mounted, continuing for days. No sign of the Sheriff was ever found.

In all the uproar over the Sheriff's disappearance, no one took notice of the explosion of a pocket of swamp gas, out in the Marsh. It wasn't uncommon, and with fifty miles between the area of the fire, and the sheriff's vehicle, no one could see any connection, anyway.

The crew of _Serenity_ walked on eggshells for several days, dreading the time that someone would put two and two together. George Harwell had to know, Mal decided, but the business man carried on as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

River was up and around the day after the excitement. She and Jayne spent a long time cloistered away from the others, talking in hushed tones. No one knew just exactly what was said. There was no denying that River was calmer, more centered, after they had talked, however.

She moved with a new confidence. Everyone noted it, but no one said anything, preferring to let things be. Had they asked, she would likely have just smiled, anyway.

The simple truth was that River Tam, for the first time in many years, felt completely safe. Unafraid. Yes, she was capable of taking care of herself. No one could deny that. But her feelings were derived from the fact that she didn't _have_ to. Because of one man.

One man who stood by her, and stood _between_ her and anyone wishing her harm.

--------------

It was almost two weeks after the fireball in the swamp that George Harwell wanted to see Mal. Mal walked the distance to the office with a feeling of dread, wondering if they would loose their contract. As he entered the office, everyone smiled at him, offered greetings. Mal returned them, relieved that at least the general public was unaware of Jayne's. . .activities.

"Come in Mal!" Harwell said warmly, when Mal knocked on the open door. Mal hid his surprise, entering the room.

"Sit down, sit down," Harwell urged. "Can I get you a taste?"

"No, sir, I'm good," Mal shook his head. This wasn't what he'd expected.

"I expect you've heard about Grippen?" Harwell asked, and Mal fought the urge to swallow.

"'Spect everyone has," he nodded. "Terrible thing to have happen." Harwell smirked at that.

"I'm sure you were broken up over it," he replied, and Mal's face reddened.

"Just trying to be nice," he offered lamely, and Harwell snorted.

"Why waste the time. Whatever happened to him was too good for him, far as I'm concerned." Mal thought about those screams, what had caused them, and wondered. He'd never asked Jayne, and the big man had never offered. Probably never would.

"Anyway," Harwell continued, "I wondered if you were aware that the parish board will be appointing a new sheriff to fill the rest of Grippen's term?"

"No, sir, I wasn't," Mal replied truthfully, wondering what this had to do with him.

"They are," Harwell told him. "This parish is huge, almost a thousand square miles. We hold elections every six years, and Grippen was only in his second year of this term. So whoever they appoint will serve out the rest of this term, just over four years, before the next election."

"I wasn't the only one who had suspicions about Grippen, it turns out. There are several things that are coming to light, one of which is the control he had over the criminal element in the parish. Grippen was taking a cut from every illegal operation running."

"Somehow, that ain't surprising," Mal offered into the silence.

"No," Harwell sighed. "It isn't. Thing is, the rot goes pretty deep. And the Board of Commissioners wants to be sure that who ever they appoint to fill the rest of this term is honest. Especially seeing as how that person will have a good leg up on being elected to the post when the elections roll around."

"Makes sense," Mal agreed, wondering again why Harwell was going over all this with him.

"I want you to take the job, Mal," Harwell dropped the bomb all at once, and Mal sat still, certain he'd heard wrong.

"What?" Mal croaked.

"I want you to take the job," Harwell repeated. "You've proven that you're capable, and I trust you. My trust has earned you the trust of several others. Truth is, I have the votes I need to have you appointed already. The only thing I need, now, is for you to agree."

Stunned would have been a good word to describe Mal's reaction. If he could have thought of any words. Mal's mouth worked for several seconds, as if trying to form words, but none would come. Finally, he managed to croak out;

"You've got to be kiddin'!"

"I'm not kidding at all," Harwell assured him. "You and your people have made this your home. And you've proven you're capable, and dependable. I won't lie, Mal, it will be a rough job. Several of the men Grippen hired want the job, and will likely be sullen, at best, when you take over. And the criminal element is accustomed to running amuck, pretty much, so long as they padded Grippen's pockets."

"You'll definitely have your work cut out for you. But the commissioners have assured me, and several other 'concerned citizens', that you will have their full support."

"Mister Harwell. . .George," Mal stammered. "I. . .I'm flattered, to be sure, but I'm hardly. . .I ain't. . ." Mal stopped to try and gather his thoughts. Finally he tried again.

"George, there's been many a time I've wound up on the wrong side o' the law myself. I just. . .I can't no ways see how I could qualify to be your sheriff."

"All in the past," Harwell waved the objections away. "No one here cares what you've done in the past. Truth is," he confided, "we're about a half-step away from a full blown crisis, right now. And we don't have much time before the situation gets out of hand. We've got to have someone with a firm hand, and backbone, to fix things. "

"I want that someone to be you, Mal," Harwell said flatly. "I don't know another man in the parish who could do as well, let alone better. You've proven that over the last year, so far as I'm concerned. And I'm not the only one who thinks so," he added, nodding toward the door. Mal turned.

Braz Guilford was standing in the door, leaning heavily on his cane.

"I would very much like you to at least consider this, Malcolm," the old man told him. "It would mean a great deal to me. To us. And," he added, eyes twinkling, "it would place you in a very good place to protect your crew from outsiders. Most of them will always go through your office."


	12. Chapter 11

Blue Blood – Chapter Eleven

_Write makes no claims to Firefly, and receives no money for his efforts. No infringement of any copyright is intended, simply the pleasure of writing._

-------------------

"Sheriff?" Inara looked stunned.

"Yes," Mal nodded, still in shock himself.

"What did you tell them?" she asked.

"That I'd think about it," Mal admitted, looking at her closely. "I honestly don't know what to do, 'Nara. I mean, they made some valid points."

Inara said nothing, still working over in her mind the idea of Malcolm Reynolds, of all people, being the Sheriff.

"I mean, it would put me in a good position to know what's goin' on, and to stop anyone from trying to come in and grab River, or Simon."

"Yes," Inara nodded, thinking about it. "It would also ground you. No more taking to the black." Mal nodded, frowning.

"I thought about that, too," he replied. "But, it would help solidify our place here. In the community, I mean. And make a good home for our children. Was we to have any, I mean," he hastened to add at the look on Inara's face.

"What are you going to do, Mal?" Inara asked softly, and he looked at her.

"It ain't just my decision, 'Nara," he pointed out. "It's yours, too. That's why we're having this talk. I made it clear to both of them that if you objected, then that was it." Inara looked shocked.

"I know," he chuckled. "Ain't like me, is it. See what you've done to me?" He kissed her lightly, wrapping her in his arms.

"Blame it on me," Inara grumped humorously.

"Well, it is because of you," Mal told her seriously. "I'd not make a decision like this, not anymore, without I ask you. And if you say no, then that's it. But I don't know what to do."

"What do you want to do?" Inara asked, curious. "I mean, do you think you'd like to take the offer?"

"I ain't sure," Mal shrugged helplessly. "I mean, it's a big job, and like to be rough 'fore it gets better. And it'd mean puttin' down strong roots, big tie to the community, takin' a job such as this."

"You wanted it to be home, Mal," Inara pointed out. "No better way to make it home, than to bury yourself in the community."

"Become a politician?" he smiled, and she snorted delicately.

"How's that so different from what you do now?" she asked, laughing. "You deal with people nearly everyday, in the course of doing business. And you do a good job, I might add."

"I suppose," Mal shrugged. "There's another thing or two to consider, though." Inara's eyebrows raised at that.

"Have to find a new Captain for _Serenity_," he told her. "And a new pilot," he added with a smile. Inara frowned.

"Why a new pilot?"

"You don't think I'm gonna let you go galivantin' off into the black without me along, do you?" he asked, and she laughed.

"Sweet talker," she hit him lightly on the chest. "Truthfully, Mal, I wouldn't want to keep flying without you along. I could still make the trip on occasion, keep my license, but I'd rather be near you."

"Might have to move into town," he added, and she nodded.

"I can live with that. Though I'm not going to sit at home all day. I'll find something to do. Maybe open a dress shop," she said thoughtfully. "This area doesn't really have anything like that."

"Well, now that we got that all worked out," Mal smiled. "Do I take it or not?"

-------------------

"Sheriff?" Zoe looked at Mal as if he had lost his mind.

"Yes, sheriff," Mal bristled slightly. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Sheriff?" she asked again, incredulously. "As in, Sheriff? Law man?"

"Are you gonna make a point, Zoe?" Mal asked stiffly. "Or just keep repeatin' that?"

"I. . .I don't know what to say," Zoe admitted. "Sheriff?"

"Enough with the 'Sheriff?' bit, all right?" Mal groused. "It don't sound no weirder to you than it did to me. Does to me," he corrected.

"And you're seriously thinking of taking it?" Zoe looked at him dubiously. "Have you seen Simon, Mal? Are you feeling okay? Fever? Headache?" She started to reach up as if checking for a fever.

"Zoe," Mal said warningly, and she relented. Sort of.

What she actually did was break down into a fit of laughter. Mal's face grew red as she howled.

"Sheriff?" she gasped, holding her abdomen. "I can just see you as Sheriff!" she wailed.

"And what, I'd like to know, is so _gorram_ funny about me being the Sheriff?" Mal demanded hotly. Zoe wiped her eyes, tears rolling freely from her laughing spell.

"Nothing, sir," she tried to revert to her normal stoicism, but one look at Mal's indignant face sent her into another laughing fit. As she howled in mirth, Jayne and River walked up. Simon had removed her cast, Mal noted.

"What'd we miss?" Jayne asked.

"What is so humorous?" River asked.

"Mal's gonna. . .gonna be the new S. . .Sheriff!" Zoe gasped in between laughs. Jayne looked shocked for just a minute, then chuckled. River promptly elbowed him.

"Not funny," she told him, then looked at Mal. "I think _BaBa_ would make an excellent sheriff. I'm very proud of you," she told him. Mal's chest puffed out at that.

"Thank you, Albatross," Mal ran his thumbs under his suspenders. "Least someone around here can appreciate me."

"I think it's a good idea," Jayne nodded. "Seriously," he went on, seeing Mal's shocked look. "You're a good man, Mal. I've always thought that, even when I didn't like you very much. You always try to do the right thing, no matter what."

"I know, I don't always agree with that," Jayne held up a hand to forestall Mal's reply. "That don't stop it from being the right thing. And you won't be on the take, like Grippen was. Be a tough job, most like."

"I done thought about that," Mal nodded somberly.

"Will you do it?" River asked thoughtfully.

"I'm thinking on it," Mal nodded. "I was trying to get advice from the rest of you," he shot a glare at the still chuckling Zoe. "See what your take on it was."

"Well," Jayne told him. "You'd have my vote. Can't think of anyone I'd rather see in the job, myself." Mal looked at Jayne closely.

"You realize, I hope, that was I to take this job, you'd have to reel in that. . .predisposition of yours. Can't have you running around taking vengeance on everyone that does something you disagree with."

It was the closest Mal had come to asking, or accusing, Jayne of making Grippen disappear.

"'Spect with you as Sheriff, I won't have to," Jayne replied evenly, and Mal blinked at that. "Trust you to do what's right, Mal."

A moment passed between the two men, then. One that Mal would remember long after. Jayne had never actually said anything like that. He'd offered to back Mal's decisions, told him he'd do whatever Mal decided to do, yes. But never, that Mal could recall, had Jayne said he trusted Mal. Trusted him to do what was right.

"Thanks, Jayne," Mal said quietly, and River beamed in pride. She slipped her hand into Jayne's and squeezed. She'd never been so proud of him, at that moment.

"Don't get all teary over it," Jayne muttered, and River giggled. Mal smiled, and the moment was gone. But not forgotten.

"Well, then," he sighed. "I reckon I might just take that job." River elbowed Jayne again, and he started. She glared up at him, and Jayne remembered why they were there.

"Uh, Mal? 'Fore you go off and get shot," he started, earning him another elbow from River, and sending Zoe into another gale of laughter. "I mean, 'fore you head off on your new job, River and I, we'd, um, well. See, thing is, we was hoping that you'd marry us."

Mal's mouth worked, but no words came out. Zoe's eyes grew larger, but she smiled.

"When?" Mal finally managed.

"Before you take your new job, _BaBa_," River smiled. "We'd like to be married in orbit, with you officiating. Aboard _Serenity_." Mal smiled at that, nearly beaming.

"I'd be proud to," he told her. "Honored."

"Zoe, you will be a bridesmaid?" River asked, and Zoe's smile grew.

"Of course I will, sweetie," she nodded, and River hugged her. She drew back, grabbing Jayne's hand.

"We must go and tell Simon, and Kaylee."

"You told us first?" Mal asked, surprise on his face. River smiled at him.

"A girl always tells her parents, first, _BaBa_," she said seriously, then she and Jayne were on their way, leaving a stunned Mal watching after her.

"Well," Mal finally broke the silence. "'Pears we've been adopted, Zoe."

"After all these years," Zoe deadpanned, and Mal laughed.

"I guess I need to go have a word with George."

-----------------

Mal went before the Parish Board that very evening, in an emergency meeting called by none other than Braz Guilford. Mal hadn't known, until that moment, that the aging business man, and his chief employer, was on the board, essentially the ruling body of the entire Bickford Parish.

"I trust, Captain Reynolds," Mason Bickford, a descendant of the man the parish was named for, "that you're aware of the seriousness of our. . .current dilemma?"

"I am, sir," Mal nodded politely. "I've lived here for just over a year now, and want to make this my home. Make it home for all my family." Bickford beamed at that.

"Based on what George and Braz have told us, I'm prepared to second George's motion that you be installed as Sheriff of Bickford Parish, until the next scheduled election." Bickford looked around the room, and several heads nodded. But not all.

"I question," Harmon Fuller spoke, "the wisdom of appointing a man who has been a resident here for so short a time as our chief lawman." Three others nodded their agreement. Not enough, alone, to prevent Mal's appointment, but enough to force a debate.

"Chief Deputy Milam," Fuller indicated the deputy sitting in the front row of the seats set up for observers, "is a life long resident of the Parish. Knows the people, and the problems that we face. I should think he would be a more viable, and successful, candidate, than a ship captain who has no background, whatsoever, in law enforcement."

"We've been over all that, Harm," Braz said patiently. "With no offense to Deputy Milam," Braz nodded politely at the frowning deputy, "we face a serious challenge, one that has to be met head on, and without delay. And, again with no disrespect to Deputy Milam, the current department has allowed this travesty to unfold. Surely, as second in command to Sheriff Grippen, Deputy Milam was in a position to at least inform this body of what was occurring, even if unable to prevent it."

A round of murmurs went through the crowd, and Milam's face went beet red. He started to get to his feet, but a warning glance from Fuller stopped him.

"That seems a bit. . .convenient, Braz, for your captain. Who, until roughly two years or so ago, was a wanted fugitive." Fuller had intended to score big on that one, but Braz was ready.

"Yes," Braz nodded, smiling. "A fugitive from _Alliance_ justice. Justice served out on a hero of the War. An _Independent_ Hero, in fact. It might interest you all to know," Braz addressed the small crowd, "that Captain Reynolds, was in fact at one time _Sergeant_ Reynolds. Of the 57th Overlanders. He commanded the Independent forces in Serenity Valley for much of the time during the battle."

Mal's head dropped at the mention of Serenity Valley, images of the terrible time rushing through his mind. The crowd's reaction, however, was much different. Argo was about as Independent as it got.

"Good for you, Reynolds!"

"Gave'em what for, you did!"

"Couldn't ask for a better qualified Sheriff!"

Braz looked back to Fuller, smiling. Fuller raised his hands in defeat, acknowledging that he had lost. For now.

"Are there any other objections?" Braz asked the board. There were none.

"Then I believe that a motion has been made, and seconded, that Malcolm Reynolds be appointed as Sheriff of Bickford Parish, his term to be the remainder of the term left vacant by the disappearance, and presumed demise, of Sheriff Grippen. All in favor?"

-------------------

"Congratulations, Sheriff," George Harwell smiled, shaking Mal's hand.

"Thanks, I think," Mal smiled uncertainly. "I didn't realize there'd be so much. . . opposition."

"Ah," Braz waved his free hand disparagingly. "Pay that no mind. Milam is Fuller's nephew. He had to fight for him, to save face. And even if he believed that the boy would make a better sheriff, the rest of us know better."

"I hope you're right," Mal said somberly, the badge weighing heavy in his hand.

"I am," Braz smiled. "One thing, though, Sheriff Reynolds," his old eyes twinkled. "It might be a good idea to speak to that man of yours. Cobb, I believe? With you now the chief lawman of the parish, he may want to take more care with his. . .activities, so to speak."

Mal's mouth opened and shut several times, but no words were forthcoming.

"No need for a reply," Braz assured him, squeezing Mal's arm lightly. "Nor for explanations. See, I'm rather fond of the young man, really. He did me a great service, and I got some of my own back, living vicariously through him, you might say."

_Braz Guilford would be the one to understand how Jayne thinks, _Mal realized, looking at the old man with a new respect.

"Just make sure that he doesn't make you look. . .ineffective," the older man pointed out, and Mal nodded, having figured out what Braz meant.

"We already, um, discussed that, sir."

"Excellent. I understand that he and Miss Tam are to be married soon?" The change in subject caught Mal off guard. He nodded.

"Yes, sir, day after tomorrow. They asked me to marry them, in orbit, aboard _Serenity_."

"Very good," Braz nodded. "I assume you can make room for a few more guests?"


	13. Chapter 12

Blue Blood – Chapter Twelve

_I own no rights to. . .oh good grief. All of you know this by heart._

-----------------

Jayne was a bit nervous as he paced the deck of _Companion's _cargo bay. He had a rather interesting problem, and couldn't see any way around it, as yet.

"Jayne?" He turned at Inara's voice.

"Yes, ma'am?" Inara almost blushed at that, and did smile.

"You've come a long way in the last few months, Jayne," she said softly, laying her hand on his arm. "I'm very proud of you." Jayne's face grew red.

"Ought to be proud of yourself," he told her. "It's your doing, you know."

"You did the work, Jayne," Inara replied. "I just showed you how."

"Ought to do it all the time," Jayne said suddenly, and Inara's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You should do it all the time," he repeated. "I know you don't intend to keep flying, once Mal find's a new pilot. Don't blame you," he added. "But you should think about teachin' other folks, like you did me."

Inara blinked hard at that. Jayne Cobb, of all people!

_A finishing school!_ the thought roared into her mind. _Theres nothing like that anywhere on this planet, I'd be willing to wager._

"Jayne, that's an _excellent_ suggestion!" Inara told him excitedly. "I never thought of that!" Jayne shrugged.

"Just saying," was all he said. Inara looked at him.

"What's worrying you, Jayne?" she asked softly. "Worried about the wedding?"

"With you planning it?" Jayne snorted. "Last thing I'm worried over, with you and Kaylee looking after things." Inara blushed at the praise.

"Then what is it?" Jayne frowned.

"There's a license," he told her. "Need's both our name's on it, for our marriage to be legal."

"Yes?"

"Inara, marriage licenses are sent Coreward for registration. I can't send a marriage license with my name, or River's, into the core." Inara gasped, not having thought of that.

"What will you do?" Inara asked.

"Not a clue," Jayne admitted.

"Come on," Inara grabbed his hand, pulling toward the stairs. "You're in luck. I'm on very good terms with the Sheriff."

------------------

"Change your names?" Mal asked. "What in tarnation for?"

"I can't send the certificate in with my real name on it, nor my false on neither," Jayne said patiently. "And River's?" he added.

"Oh," Mal said, seeing the problem. "Well, we'll think of something."

"Think of something for what?" River asked, walking into the galley. Jayne looked up at her in trepidation.

"We were discussing the name issue. For the license."

"Name issue?" River looked puzzled, then brightened. "Oh, what names to put on the certificate for when it's filed," she said. Jayne nodded, as did Mal and Inara.

"I've already seen to that," River announced airily. All three looked startled.

"You have?" Mal asked, a worried look on his face.

"Of course," River replied. "Nothing is going to stop my wedding." She reached into her bag, and withdrew an envelope. "This is the marriage license, and certificate, which announces the legal marriage of one Sean Michael Cobb to one Angel Marie Reynolds." She lay the envelope on the table triumphantly.

"Reynolds?" Mal asked in bewilderment.

"Of course," River said. "Who's name did you think I'd use? My birth parents certainly have no right to be represented on my marriage license. You _are_ my _BaBa_," she reminded him with a smile that lit the galley.

Mal fairly beamed. Inara thought he'd burst at the seams.

"I'm right honored, Albatross."

"I can see where you got Jayne's name, River," Inara said. "But Angel Marie?"

"Marie is my middle name," River smiled. "Angel is what Jayne calls me." Jayne's face reddened a bit at that, but he nodded.

Inara thought she would tear up at any minute, and even Mal looked a bit. . .well, less Mal-ish.

"That's adorable, River," Inara managed, and River beamed.

"I thought so. So, are there any other crushing problems, or may I borrow my husband to be?"

-------------------

"Something wrong?" Jayne asked, as River led him away.

"Nope," she said over her shoulder. "Not a thing."

"Then what. . ." He was cut off as River whirled, leapt up on him, and planted her lips against his. Stunned, he kissed back, arms wrapping around her, his hands grabbing her rear.

"That's what I wanted," River told him impishly, drawing back to look at him. He grinned.

"Well, that's fine by me," he smiled back, laying his forehead against hers.

"Day after tomorrow, River Tam will no longer exist," she told him, her voice quiet. "I will officially be Mrs. Sean Ironhorse."

"Uh, shouldn't that be Mrs. Sean Cobb?" Jayne asked with a grin.

"Nope," River smiled brightly. "That's just for the authorities, silly. I will be Mrs. Ironhorse. We'll still call me Mrs. Cobb, of course," she smirked.

"I like the sound of that," Jayne sighed. "Mrs. Cobb."

"So do I," she kissed him again. "Now, no more worrying. _Dong ma?"_

"Okay, Angel mine," Jayne nodded. "I promise." River reluctantly jumped down.

"Now, I have to go and get fitted for my dress," she told him. Her hand came up to stroke his jaw. "Love you."

"I love you," Jayne whispered back, leaning down to kiss her lightly.

"The 'boys' have planned a bachelor party for you," River told him. "You are to behave."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded. She giggled.

"See you later, _ai ren_."

-------------------

Jayne, Mal, Simon, Hollins, Goldie, and Greggs were all gathered around a table in Marlo's, a small bar about two miles from Guilford's. Goldie had only been released that morning, and had been forced to swear an oath to Zoe that he would not drink in excess, or do anything else that might cause him to re-injure himself.

"Jush sho you know," Mal slurred, finger pointed in Goldie's general direction, "you do anything to hurt Zshoe, _Zoe_, and me an' you gon' have a pro'lem."

"That won't happen, Mal," Goldie promised, nursing only his second beer as most everyone else got totally blitzed.

"Jush sho we unershan' eacsh other," Mal nodded.

"Mal, relax," Jayne said, having drank only a little himself. "He's so scared o' Zoe he ain't even drinkin'."

"I am not!" Goldie exclaimed indignantly. Jayne smirked at him, and Goldie muttered, "not that much." Simon and Mal erupted in laughter.

"Ish okay," Simon said, trying to pat Goldie's shoulder, but missing, which seemed very funny to the young doctor. "Ever'one's scared o' Zoe."

"Not Jayne," Liam Greggs spoke up. He hadn't drank at all, much to Mal's surprise. When he'd asked why, Greggs just shrugged. _Someone needs to look out for the rest, _had been all he'd say.

"Says who?" Jayne scowled, then broke down into laughter.

"You ain't scared o' nothin'," Greggs said firmly, and Jayne fixed the younger man with a baleful look.

"Think so?" he asked quietly. "Ever seen a reaver?" Greggs paled, but shook his head.

"Well, I'm scared of them," he said softly.

"Nuff talk 'bout _gorram_ reavers," Mal announced. "Not that kinda night." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"'Sides whish," Mal stood, barely. "I wanna make a toash, _toast_," he managed as he lifted his mug. "To Jayne and River. May they not kill each other." The entire table broke into laughter at that, Jayne laughing as hard as anyone. Simon looked at his soon to be brother-in-law.

"Jayne," Simon said blearily, "I jush wan' you to kn. . ._hic_. . .know, that I couldn't of picked a better man for my shis. . ._sister_."

"Thanks, Simon," Jayne smiled. "I appreciate that."

"I hope sho," Simon smirked. "I'll never shay it again, pro'ly." Again the table erupted in laughter. As the men were slapping each other on the back and deciding whose turn it was to buy, a rather large man walked up to the table.

"Reckon you bunch can keep it down?" he snarled. Mal looked at the man wolfishly.

"Whash'at?"

"I said keep it down!" the man repeated heatedly.

"Don' want no trouble, friend," Mal said amiably. "Our friensh gettin' married tomorrow, and wesh celebratin' a little. Have a drink. No hard feelingsh?" Mal held a fresh glass up, only to have the large man slap it from his hand.

"I don't want your damn. . ." He didn't finish the retort, and Liam Greggs' fist slammed into his jaw. Several men from the nearby table leapt to their feet, and Jayne was up, right beside Greggs.

"Looks like hard feelings after all," Jayne laughed, and hit the nearest man.

---------------------

"I cannot believe that you would do something so. . .so. . ._childish_, Malcolm Reynolds!"

Inara was scolding Mal as she cleaned the cut on his forehead. The men of _Serenity_ and _Companion_ had limped back in during the wee hours of the morning, in various states of sobriety and health.

"We didn't start it, Inara, I swear," Mal whined, wincing as she wiped at the cut. "This guy, he came up, being rude and what not, and I tried to buy him a drink, and he slapped it outta my hands, and then Liam, he hit him, and these other guys they. . ."

"None of that is the point!" she cut off his explanation. "Not only are you the Sheriff now, but it's River's wedding day! You took Jayne to a bar, let him get drunk, and now he looks like something the cat drug in!"

"He always looked like that!" Mal objected. "OW!" he yelped as Inara pressed down rather hard on his cut. "That _hurt!_"

"It should!"

-------------------

"I swear, I didn't do a thing," Goldie said, as Zoe stood, arms crossed, foot tapping. Eyes glaring. "I didn't take the first swing, and didn't bother anyone. I had two beers. Well, one and three quarters, I guess, since I didn't really finish the second. . ."

"If you weren't drinking, why didn't you stop them!" Zoe demanded.

"And how, might you suggest, should I have done that?" Goldie asked reasonably. "There were several rather large individuals involved, one of them Jayne."

"You should have kept Jayne out of it, and Mal! For the wedding."

"Zoe, I don't know if you've noticed this," Goldie said calmly, "but when Jayne sets his mind to something, there's not much a mere mortal like me can do about it."

"You could have tried," Zoe insisted.

"No, I couldn't," he told her. "Because I promised you I wouldn't do anything that might cause me to re-injure myself."

Zoe's foot stopped tapping abruptly.

"I told you I would behave, and I did," he smiled. Despite herself, Zoe grinned.

------------------

"You of all people, Simon Tam, ought to know better!"

Kaylee was doctoring her doctor, scolding as she went. Simon's eye was swelling nicely, and would likely be good and black when the wedding started.

"I didn't. . ."

"To go and get in a fight the very night before you walk your sister down the aisle!" Kaylee went right on, as if Simon hadn't tried to speak.

"But I. . ."

"And then to let Jayne wind up looking like somethin' the cat dragged in!"

"Kaylee, we didn't start it!" Simon managed to get out.

"But you didn't try and stop it either," Kaylee told him flatly.

"I stopped someone from hitting Jayne in the back," Simon said proudly. "I hit him with a beer mug." Kaylee blinked at that.

"You stopped someone from hitting Jayne in the back?"

"Yep," Simon grinned. "I sure did."

"Well," Kaylee softened. "That's something, anyway."

-------------------

"You were to behave," River said sternly, working to fix a cut on Jayne's jaw.

"We were, Angel, I promise," he said quietly. "Mal even tried to buy the guy a drink."

"At least you weren't hurt," River soothed. Jayne reached out for her, but she avoided his grasp.

"Oh no," she waved a finger at him. "You aren't getting out of it that easy."

"But I didn't do anything!" Jayne objected.

"And your face got this way all on it's own?" River asked pointedly.

"Had to help Mal and Liam," Jayne pointed out. "There were several of them. And. . .and Mal was drunk," he told her triumphantly.

"And you weren't?" River's eyebrow rose in question.

"No, I wasn't," Jayne told her. "I had a few beers, but that's all. Wasn't gonna come home drunk night before we get married, Angel."

River's frown softened into a smile at that, and she leaned in to kiss him.

-------------------


	14. Chapter 12A

Blue Blood – Chapter Twelve A

_I own no rights to Firefly nor do I receive any remuneration for my work_.

-------------------

_Serenity_ was not quite over-crowded when she broke atmo, and settled into a comfortable orbit over Argo. Braz Guilford and his family, including George Harwell, were on board, as was Mason Bickford and his family. Several of the plant employees who had come to know Jayne or River were also along.

River was sequestered in the passenger dorms as the preparations were made. The cargo bay had been scrubbed clean, and emptied completely. Several rows of chairs had been set-up for the guests, with folding tables stored nearby for the following reception.

Jayne was in the second shuttle, which he and River would be taking to a small retreat after they were wed, for their honey moon. The retreat was a rather exclusive vacation spot, and their stay had been a wedding gift from George Harwell.

Liam Greggs was on the bridge, having volunteered to keep watch during the festivities. Hollins would likewise be on duty in the engine room. The two had agreed that this was their way of gifting Jayne and River, and the couple had thanked them heartily.

Mal, sporting an ugly cut to his forehead, a swollen lip, and nursing a hand with bruised knuckles, was rehearsing his 'words', pacing nervously as he went over them.

Goldie, uninjured, was helping Jayne get ready, as was Simon.

---------------------

"Jayne, you can't wear your tie that way," Simon said, working to fix the problem. He only had one good eye at the moment, and the going was tedious. He also had a rather strong hangover.

"Simon, if it's too tight, I can't breathe!" Jayne objected.

"I can loosen it, once it's tied," Simon assured him. Goldie snorted.

"Calm down, kid. Doc's too afraid of his sister, and Kaylee, to do anything to stop this shindig."

"I am not afraid of them," Simon said with all the dignity he could muster. "I am merely cautious of stirring up an argument." Goldie snorted again, and Jayne chuckled.

"Might as well admit it, Doc," the big man smiled. "We're all scared of them." The three men all shared a laugh. Simon finished the tie, and slapped Jayne lightly on the shoulder.

"All set!"

"Thanks, Simon," Jayne rumbled. "I. . .I know this ain't. . ."

"Jayne, it's okay," Simon smiled. "She loves you. You make her feel loved, and safe, and special. How can I ask for anything more?"

"Thanks, Simon," Jayne said again. "That means a lot."

"You guys are killin' me," Goldie piped in. "This is supposed to be a momentous, happy occasion. Stop bringing it down!"

------------------

"Nervous, _mei mei_?" Inara asked, as she lightly made-up River's face.

"Not at all," River lied smoothly.

"Me neither," Kaylee grinned. "I love this dress!"

"They are nice," Zoe agreed, smoothing her bridesmaid dress out.

"I wanted things to be perfect," River said softly, "and thanks to you, all of you, they are."

"We love you, sweetie," Kaylee beamed. "You know that."

"Yes," River nodded. "We all have love for one another. One big, happy family."

"Dysfunctional family," Zoe snorted. "Did you three give them a fit for. . ."

"I did!" Kaylee groused. "Of all the juvenile, thoughtless. . ."

"Boys will be boys," River smiled, and Inara snorted delicately at that.

"For as long as they live," she dead panned, and the women erupted into a fit of laughing and giggles.

----------------

Everyone sat up, and the talking died down as Jayne made his way to the podium. Mal was already in place. Once they were set, Inara, watching from the passage way, started the music, and the bridal march wound softly but clearly through the ship.

First came Goldie and Zoe. Though Zoe was not the maid of honor, she was coming down the aisle with Goldie, so that the two could walk together.

"That's a nice dress," Goldie whispered, eyeing Zoe appreciatively.

"You clean up pretty good, yourself," Zoe smiled. The two walked slowly, and took their places. Next came Inara, on the arm of George Harwell, who had agreed to stand in as an usher.

Finally came Kaylee, the maid of honor, on Simon's arm. Simon was doing double duty today, as he would also walk River down the aisle.

The men were all adorned in tuxedos, while the women wore identical peach gowns, trimmed in a blush hue. Everyone looked great.

Finally, the big moment had come, and the crowd turned to see River standing in the passage way, dressed in a stunning white beaded gown, complete with veil. Simon looked at her, his eyes watery.

"_Mei mei,_" he whispered huskily, "you are so beautiful!"

"Thank you, Simon," River replied, her face heating. She took his offered arm, and started slowly down the aisle.

As she walked with her brother, her eyes were on the man she was soon to marry. Jayne stood, open mouthed, looking at her. She fought the urge to giggle, and reflected on the winding path that had led them to this spot.

It had been a long trip, for both of them. Things hadn't always seemed to be working out, but somehow they always had. She knew that fate had placed them together, had put them where they stood today.

She loved this man, more than she'd ever imagined could be possible. And she knew, _knew_ with certainty, that he loved her the same way.

They reached the podium, and Simon placed River's hand into Jayne's, taking his place alongside Goldie. Jayne took her hand gently, willing himself to be calm. They looked at each other, and then turned to Mal.

"Friends and family," Mal began. . .

------------------

The reception was a good time, with everyone lending a hand setting up tables and breaking out food. As people ventured back and forth wishing lifelong happiness on the happy couple, Harwell eased up beside Mal.

"That's a handsome black eye young Tam's sporting," he smirked. "And you look very fetching, yourself, with that lovely weave."

"Thanks," Mal snorted drily. "It's a long story."

"I'm sure it is," Harwell nodded. "I assume that you'll be starting your new job in earnest tomorrow?"

"Bright and early," Mal nodded. "Need to ease into it some, I guess, get to know the men working there." Harwell frowned, and Mal looked at him.

"What?"

"Mal, several of the deputies Grippen had hired over the last six, seven years, quit today."

"Several? How many is several? In your math, I mean."

"Six," Harwell told him sadly. "I don't know if it's fear of a new boss, or sympathy for Miller. He was one of the six," Harwell added.

"Well," Mal sighed. "I guess I won't have so much gettin' to know to do, then."

"What will you do?" Mal looked at him and grinned.

"Know any men, or women, interested in a career in law enforcement? Honest, dependable, trustworthy? Good shots," he added with a smirk.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Harwell surprised him. "Young Greggs, your new hand? He has two older brothers. Both work in the logging industry. Good strong lads, and both with schooling."

"If they're anything at all like Liam, tell them to come see me tomorrow," Mal said at once. "That boy would fight a power saw." Harwell laughed.

"Well, he had to be that way to survive his brothers. He's the runt."

"I'll take them," Mal said at once. "I might have a word with Mister Bickford as well. See does he know anyone."

"Let me," Harwell advised. "I'll speak to all the commissioners who supported us. Ask each one to recommend one good man or woman. It's a good political move."

"Alright," Mal agreed. "I'll let you handle it. Just make sure they understand the need we're in. Things are going to be rough."

"I know," Harwell said sadly. "I know."

-----------------

"Young man," Braz Guilford said to Jayne, offering his hand. "And you, young lady," he added, with a brief hug and fatherly peck to the cheek. "I am very happy for the two of you. You've done a great deal for me, for my family. I'm not one to forget that kind of thing, either." He reached into his coat, producing a folded paper.

"This is the deed to a small ranch, five hundred acres or so, just two miles from the plant. It's off the beaten path, not even on the main roads. And there's a starter herd there, twenty head, or so. Perfect place for a young couple to have a home, and good place to retire, too." He held the paper out to them.

"My wedding present to you. Enjoy."

Jayne stared at the paper, then shifted his eyes to Guilford. Never had anyone done anything like this for him, save once. And that had been posthumous.

"Sir, I don't. . ."

"Don't say you can't," Braz warned.

"We accept, Mister Guilford," River managed to squeak out, taking the paper in her small hands. "Thank you." She hugged the old man tightly, kissing him on his cheek.

"Here now," he chided, seeing her tears. "That's no way to thank an old man, tearing up like that. I want you to have it, make a home of it. It was the first place I ever owned," he added, smiling. "It deserves the attention the two of you will give it. Made me the man I am today."

"We'll take good care of it, sir," a stunned Jayne finally managed. "I don't know how to thank. . ."

"Tut, tut," Guilford said, raising his hand. "I know what you've done, young man. And while it wasn't for me," he winked at River, who blushed, "it was to my benefit. This is my way of thanking _you_. May the two of you have many years of happiness there." He hugged each of them.

"Now, I need to circulate a bit. Been out of things for a spell." The old man hobbled away on his cane, River and Jayne watching him go.

"A home of our own," Jayne breathed. He looked down at River.

"I meant for us to have a place, anyway," he told her. "But this. . ."

"I know," she nodded. "It's a dream come true." She hugged him, standing on her toes to kiss him.

"We'll have to start the minute we get back," he told her, smiling. "If we want to be ready by winter."

"We'll make it."

-------------------

River stood on the catwalk and tossed her bouquet over the rail. It sailed through the air, and landed right in Inara's hands.

"Well, that looks prophetic," Simon murmured, as Inara's face turned three different shades of red. Kaylee twittered.

"Congratulations, Inara," Goldie smirked, and Mal shot him a dirty look.

"What?" Goldie asked, face the picture of innocence as Zoe drug him away.

--------------

"Be safe, you two," Mal said, as Jayne and River stood at the shuttle hatch.

"Enjoy yourselves," Inara added with a knowing smile that made River blush again, and even Jayne looked a bit red faced.

"Get going," Mal ordered, and dogged the hatch behind them. He took Inara's hand, and the two walked to the bridge to watch the shuttle depart. Then Inara started the landing sequence to put the ship and their guests back on the ground.

All in all, it had been a good day.

------------------

Late that night, Jayne and River lay asleep, entwined with each other. Suddenly Jayne was awake, sitting bolt upright in the bed before he even realized why.

River was huddled in the middle of the bed, crying, shaking. He wrapped his arms around her, and she fell into him, sobbing.

"Oh, Sean," she cried. "Fire, everywhere. Everywhere I look. And blood. So much blood."

"Was it a dream? River?" he asked. "Or did you. . ." River shook her head, not looking up.

"No, not a dream," she whispered. "Not even a nightmare. Coming. On it's way. Inferno. Fire and blood, Sean. Everywhere. Everyone. Fire and blood. An inferno that engulfs the world."

"Was it Argo? Astra?" Jayne asked, trying to get her to focus on something besides the images in her mind.

"No," her whisper was almost too low to hear. "But it will affect us all. It will call us to it, Sean, and we will have no choice but to go."

Jayne rocked her gently, long into the early morning, but his new bride would not be comforted.

-------------------------------------

_Okay, wondering why I did the chapters like I did. Well, it's like this. I'm superstitious. I mean really bad. So when it looked like I was gonna have thirteen chapters if I divided a very long chapter 6, I decided to call the new one 6A, so that technically I wouldn't have thirteen._

_Which was a good plan. Right up until chapter twelve went so long that I had to divide it. Then I was back to thirteen again. Dang it._

_So now there's a twelve A. Smart huh? Also confusing as all get out. Sorry about that. Shouldn't happen again. Hope you enjoyed this little installment in the Shade 'Verse. New story for Shade and Company coming soon, entitled, oddly enough, Inferno._

_Till then, I will prob be doing a sequel to Last Spartan, and working on an all new fic, called Archangel. Until then, Happy Holidays, and thanks so much for reading!_


End file.
